


To Play With Fire

by mdr_24601



Series: Finnick and Annie [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, District 4 (Hunger Games), F/M, Finnick Odair-centric, Quarter Quell (Hunger Games), The Capitol (Hunger Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdr_24601/pseuds/mdr_24601
Summary: "Willingly or not, her act with the berries has been seen as defiant. Katniss Everdeen has become the symbol of the rebellion."Finnick and Annie are embroiled in the rebellion as they watch the Capitol fall in love with the Girl on Fire.
Relationships: Annie Cresta & Mags & Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason & Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Finnick and Annie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735672
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

"Looks like we've got a good pick this year!"

Finnick resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Electra, District 4's Hunger Games escort, chirped brightly. It was true that their district had some luck in the past, but their tributes for the 74th Hunger Games could hardly be considered lucky.

August was a thin 14-year-old boy with a head full of curly red hair. Being only 14, he had little skill in fighting or killing.

Alicia was a more likely winner, being 16 and a Career. She was stronger and had better training, but Finnick had watched the reapings. As strong as Alicia may be, she was no match for that pair from Two.

Finnick, along with Mags and the tributes, sat through another hour of reapings. He watched as hopeless children from the outer districts were drawn again and again.

From District 12, when a young girl named Primrose Everdeen was reaped, Finnick didn't think much of it. It wasn't uncommon for 12 to get unlucky and draw weak tributes, and it wasn't as though anyone would volunteer to take their place.

"Oh, would you look at that!" Electra's breathy voice shook Finnick from his thoughts. "A volunteer!"

He was about to roll his eyes and insist that she didn't know what she was talking about, that nobody ever volunteered in 12, before he looked up at the screen. And sure enough, standing tall and stoic, an older girl had replaced young Primrose Everdeen.

Beside him, Mags shook her head, and his tributes watched silently.

"Well," Finnick said dryly, "We'll have a hard time beating that, won't we?"

* * *

It wasn't until after the tribute parade that Finnick got a chance to speak to Haymitch about his tributes. Their costumes and display of unity had already made a splash, and the Capitol had begun to grow enamored.

"You've got quite the pair this year, old man," Finnick slid past a Capitol escort to join Haymitch at the bar. "Think they can win?"

"Dunno," Haymitch grunted as he took another swig of whatever he was drinking. "Boy's alright, but the girl doesn't listen to a word I say."

"Ah," Finnick nodded. "See, that'll be a problem if she has any hopes of becoming a victor. You and I both know Snow likes his victors to be..." he paused in thought for a moment, and popped a sugar cube in his mouth, "Cooperative."

"I don't think she thinks that far ahead. She's got this dream of winning and coming home to her sister, with her survival skills and all. Problem is, she has no charm whatsoever. That's all the boy, but he's too good to do any damage."

Finnick nodded with a slight smile. "That sounds unlucky. It's too bad you can't just use both of their skills to get them home, hm?"

Haymitch sent Finnick a warning look. "Don't you have a date tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Got a date with the lovely..." he paused to pull a crumpled paper out of his pocket and read the name. "Kessra Gallagher. Know her?"

"Can't say I do. Good luck, Odair."

Finnick gave Haymitch one last smirk. "You too."

* * *

Finnick nearly groaned with exhaustion after arriving in his room following the tribute interviews. The night had been long, and his tributes hadn't been particularly memorable, especially after District 12's interviews. The Capitol had once again adored Katniss Everdeen's fire facade, and Peeta Mellark's declaration of love was nothing short of extraordinary.

If it was Haymitch's goal to make Katniss look desirable, he had certainly succeeded.

Finnick drew his attention to the note in his hand. The clandestine notes planted by Plutarch were in a different place every time, and this one happened to be located in between his pillows. 

Fighting off the growing fatigue, he quickly met Plutarch on the roof. Meetings had been scarce since Plutarch first approached him with ideas of rebellion, so Finnick tried to hide his surprise.

"Thank you for meeting me," Plutarch greeted him. "I know you're busy."

Finnick shrugged and checked his watch, reminded of another date he had with a client that night. "Not for another hour and two minutes."

"I'll keep it brief. You know Katniss Everdeen, correct?"

"Who doesn't?"

"I want her to become our symbol," Plutarch said. Finnick raised his eyebrows.

"You want her to become our symbol?" he asked warily. "Listen, I know she's charmed the country with her whole 'Girl on Fire' act, but I've spoken to Haymitch. She's not very good at following directions."

"Have you spoken to her, Finnick?"

Finnick shook his head. "Of course not. She may be our future rebellion leader, but right now, she's just a tribute. We don't even know if she'll make it out alive yet. And even if she does, she's apparently useless without her district partner."

"So you don't think she should be our symbol?" Plutarch asked in mild defeat. "Because I can get Johanna on board, maybe then—"

"Johanna's not going to be any more useful than I am," Finnick said. "She's made her thoughts on Katniss Everdeen clear."

"And?" Plutarch prompted for more.

"And, she thinks it's ridiculous. I believe her exact words were," he puts on a high falsetto, "'Nobody in their right mind is gonna trust this random fucking sixteen-year-old to lead a country to rebellion. It's bullshit.'"

"What if we can get her out of the arena? She's the best hope we have, Finnick."

"Even if you get her out, she won't accomplish anything without that Mellark kid. And it's not like you can have two victors."

Plutarch sighed and nodded. "Alright, well thank you for your input. I'll speak to Haymitch."

"He'll just say the same thing I did," Finnick called after him. "Like it or not, this girl is not fit to be our symbol."

Plutarch left without another word.

* * *

A few hours later, Finnick allowed himself to collapse in bed. He had showered after his date, in a vain attempt to wash away the saccharine scent of the Capitol. He let his mind drift. He thought of the ocean, of home, and of Annie.

Annie, for the most part, knew nothing of the rebellion. Finnick didn't like hiding things from her, but the plan was in such early stages that it was almost nonexistent, and it was unsafe for her to know. Annie's mental state was getting better every day, her eyes a little clearer and her smile a little brighter.

She still had her bad days, as all victors did. Days that she spent aloof and unaware, stuck in her own little world. But she was Annie, and Finnick loved her. He missed her when he was in the Capitol, but this year's Games were dramatic enough to keep him busy.

Tomorrow, the tributes would go into the arena. August and Alicia would either live through the first day or they wouldn't. The Capitol would finally get to see their Girl on Fire in action, and Katniss Everdeen would just try to survive.

He had understood that sentiment once, when he was in the arena. Do what's necessary to get out. Now, he had been playing the game for almost 10 years. Finnick wondered when Katniss would realize this was just a television show, and that she had to play along to survive.

When he finally fell asleep, images of his home smoldering in flames plagued Finnick's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Finnick walked with Mags as they joined the other Mentors in the Mentors' Lounge. Glancing around the room, he noticed the mentors of the traditional Career alliance sitting together. A surprisingly sober Haymitch sat at the District 12 station.

On the screen, the tributes were all bracing themselves to run when the gong sounded. His tributes looked as scared as everyone else there, with the exception of the eager Careers.

The camera honed in on Katniss Everdeen, who looked slightly sick but ready to run nonetheless.

The gong sounded, and the tributes ran. The bloodbath didn't take long, and among the chaos, Finnick could see his male tribute, August, go down.

Johanna swore as her kids were both taken out early. "Shit," she muttered under her breath, and stood up to call the families.

"Looks like we have everyone," Cashmere said with a satisfied smile, after the bloodbath had ended. The Careers assembled onscreen.

"Come join us, Finnick!" Gloss called to him. "Your girl's with us this year."

Finnick gave them an easy smile and sat down. The mentors watched their tributes plan.

"I want to get to that girl from 12," Clove practically growled. "See what that score of 11 is for."

"And everybody likes her, she's very popular," Glimmer added.

"She can't be that talented," Cato grunted after a swig of water. "She's from 12, how threatening can she be?"

They talked among themselves for a few more minutes before deciding that Katniss Everdeen would be their first target.

"Now," Marvel began, "We just need to know how to find her."

"I think I can help with that."

The Careers spun around, weapons ready, as they came face to face with Peeta Mellark. From beside him, Finnick could hear Cashmere and Gloss whisper frantically.

"You want to join us, Loverboy?" Cato smirked. "Why would you lead us right to your...love?"

"I want to win just as much as any of you do. Besides, we can help each other. I'll lead you to Katniss if you help me stay alive." Peeta looked surprisingly comfortable with what he was saying.

There was a tortuously long pause as the Careers considered this.

"What's the idiot doing?" Enobaria flashed her fangs in annoyance. "This wasn't the plan."

In the Mentors' Lounge, the Career Mentors were looking over at Haymitch with uncertainty.

"I'm not sitting with you, if that's what you're thinking," Haymitch grunted. "Just because my boy joined your little group doesn't mean I will."

Finnick turned his attention back to the screen, where Peeta was hesitantly accepted into the alliance. The new alliance sat together to regroup, while sharing supplies and eating a quick meal.

Finnick couldn't help but think things were not looking good for Katniss Everdeen. The boy who supposedly loved her was leading her right to her death, and she didn't even know it.

Forget the symbol of the revolution; there was no way both Katniss and Peeta were making it out of this arena alive.

* * *

True to his word, Peeta did lead the Careers to Katniss. It wasn't until they had cornered her in a tree that they realized simply getting to her wasn't going to be enough.

As the Careers worked out a way to kill her, Finnick talked to their mentors.

"What can we send them?" Cashmere asked. "Neither of ours can climb a tree."

"Mine can't either," Finnick supplied, and Brutus and Enobaria agreed.

"Guess that whole love story was fake, huh?" Brutus asked with amusement. "Now that Mellark's basically gotten her killed."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Finnick said, pointing to the screen where Katniss was cutting down a nest of tracker jackers.

The Careers screamed and ran, but some didn't make it. Finnick winced as he watched both Alicia and Glimmer writhe on the ground, welts forming on their skin before their eyes grew vacant and their bodies went limp.

The other mentors hardly spared him a glance as he left the table and went to call Alicia's family.

He did stay in the room long enough to see Peeta warn a hallucinating Katniss to run. This romance was getting complicated, and Finnick wasn't quite sure that was a good thing.

* * *

Because both of his tributes were already eliminated, Finnick and Mags were no longer required to spend time in the Mentors' Lounge. Mags was allowed to return home, but Finnick had to stay to take care of some clients.

This was how he was able to see the next few days of the Games. Women who were smitten with him couldn't stop talking about what a big deal this year's Games were.

"Their romance is just so tragic, you know?" A woman by the name of Adrielle Worthington vented to him over a glass of expensive wine. "It's such a shame they can't both make it out. Why, everyone's calling them the Star-Crossed Lovers!"

"That's quite a name," Finnick said. "I'm glad you're enjoying the Games."

"I know this night is for us, but you don't mind if I turn it on, do you?"

Finnick shook his head and gave her a bright smile. "Whatever you want, my dear."

Adrielle excitedly turned on the television. Right away, the camera showed Katniss alone. Before she could do anything, the voice of Claudius Templesmith filled the arena.

 _"Attention tributes! There can now be two_ _v_ _ictors if they are from the same district. May the odds be ever in your favor!"_

Finnick sat in a state of disbelief. It was very unlike the Gamemakers to change the rules like that, unless it was Plutarch.

Beside him, Adrielle clutched her heart. "Oh," she sighed, overcome with emotion. "They can both make it out! They can live happily ever after as victors!"

"They can," Finnick agreed with a smile. He didn't think it would be very charming to state the blunt truth of being a victor, so he held his tongue.

"Isn't this just wonderful, Finnick? Come, celebratory kiss!" She pecked his lips with such enthusiasm that Finnick almost gasped out loud.

Later, Adrielle led him to her bed, spreading her legs with a pleading look. Finnick obliged with feigned interest. He even got a few good secrets from her.

The television remained on after Adrielle had forgotten to turn it off in her haste for sex. As Finnick let this unfamiliar woman explore his body, Katniss and Peeta's loving reunion played in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

When Finnick heard about the berries, he was in his Capitol apartment. The television was turned on not because Finnick particularly enjoyed watching the Games, but because he wanted to see if the famous Star-Crossed Loves could really make it out alive.

Although he was slightly disappointed, Finnick hadn't been surprised that Seneca Crane had announced that the rule change had been revoked as Katniss and Peeta were the only two left.

And given what he had heard about Katniss' inability to follow instructions, he supposed he wasn't surprised when she decided to challenge the system yet again.

As Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark held up the berries and were hurriedly announced victors, Finnick's mind went to Snow.

The President would not be happy with his newest victors. Finnick wondered if Katniss had thought ahead to the consequences of her actions yet.

* * *

Shortly after the Games ended, Finnick received a note from Plutarch about another meeting. They needed a place to talk without any security cameras, and Plutarch said he knew the perfect place. Despite his wariness, Finnick joined the rest of the victors in the rebellion in a cramped, dusty room off of an elite Capitol club.

He wasn't the first one there. In addition to Plutarch, Johanna sat at the table, scowling at the wall.

"I thought you went home," Finnick said as he pulled her into a side hug. Johanna shrugged.

"Oh, you know me. I just couldn't resist all of the good booze and impeccably dressed people," she said as she rolled her eyes.

More people began to file in, including Haymitch, Chaff and Seeder from 11, Beetee and Wiress from 3, Blight from 7, and Cecelia from 8. Once he was certain everyone had arrived, Plutarch started the meeting.

"I'm sure you've all seen the end of the Games."

Murmurs of agreement indicated for Plutarch to continue. "The Capitol is supposed to think the berries were an act of love, but the districts are seeing it differently. They're getting restless."

"Wait," Finnick said abruptly. "What about Mags? She went home, and I'm not doing this without her."

Plutarch turned to him. "Mags has been updated on the situation and has shared her thoughts. Don't worry, Finnick, she's been included."

"What were her thoughts, then?" Johanna spoke up. Plutarch hesitated and shifted in his seat. 

"I'm not sure if you're aware, Plutarch," Finnick said. "But Mags is an integral part of this group. And if she's not with you, than neither am I."

Johanna nodded. "Same." A few other victors nodded and murmured in agreement. 

Plutarch sighed with resignation, as though he wasn't expecting this much trouble. "I can assure you all that Mags has voiced her support. Now, please, can we move on?"

Finnick gave a nod for him to continue. Plutarch spoke again. "As I've said, the people in the districts are growing restless, especially with Katniss' act."

"So is this it?" Cecelia asked. "Is she our symbol?"

"Yes," Plutarch said. "People have started to call her the Mockingjay, because of her alliance with Rue from 11."

"You're telling me that this little girl, fresh out of the arena, is supposed to save Panem?" Haymitch protested. "No. Absolutely not."

"People love her!" Plutarch defended. "They want to listen to what she says!"

"The girl has no people skills at all," Haymitch glared. "She's done everything up until now to get home to her sister. She hasn't been thinking about what her actions could mean for anyone else. I don't care what you think you know about her, Heavensbee, but this girl would not make a good symbol."

"I'm with Haymitch," Johanna said. "This girl doesn't even know what she's saying. How can we trust her with this entire plan? The only thing she'll accomplish is fucking everything up."

Seeder cleared her throat. "People here do love her, though, more than I've seen with other victors. They'd listen if she had something to say."

"It's not like she can just go out and start being all defiant against the Capitol," Finnick spoke up. "Snow would never allow it."

"That's why we need a plan," Plutarch lowered his voice. "Listen, President Snow wasn't happy with Seneca for letting them both live. Crane was poisoned last night. I'm the new Head Gamemaker."

"Congrats on the promotion, but I don't see how that's gonna help us now," Haymitch grunted.

"Next year's a Quarter Quell. Just leave it up to me. I can get the plan ready and notify you all when you come back next year."

Johanna rolled her eyes. "Are we even sure this is going to work? Is Katniss Everdeen really going to be our 'Mockingjay' or whatever?"

The group stayed silent, waiting for Plutarch to answer. A moment later, he did.

"Willingly or not, her act with the berries has been seen as defiant. Katniss Everdeen has become the symbol of the rebellion."

* * *

"Don't you have any good booze in your fridge, Odair?" Johanna groaned as she slammed his fridge door shut. She joined him on the couch in his apartment a moment later.

"I don't really spend much time here," Finnick replied. "Have you seen the Victor Interview yet?"

Johanna huffed and crossed her arms in disdain, almost ready to protest. Instead she gritted her teeth and said, "No, have you?"

"Not yet," he shrugged. "I've been busy."

"Right," Johanna nodded. "When are you heading home?"

Finnick gave a dry laugh. "Hopefully tonight." He glanced around the room, scanning for any Capitol cameras. "Now that I say that, I'll probably be stuck here for another few weeks."

"Well, I'm leaving tonight." Johanna said nothing else as she turned her steely gaze to the television, where Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were about to start their interview.

"Please, nobody actually believes this whole romance shit," Johanna said. "This girl's about as lovable as a cardboard box. I'm getting a drink." She walked over to the fridge.

Finnick looked over his shoulder. "I thought you said I had no good booze."

Johanna shrugged as she returned to the couch, a glass of unidentified alcohol in her hand. "What even is this, anyway?" She took a swig as the amber liquid swished in the glass.

"No idea," Finnick said. "Maybe it's Haymitch's."

"Because Haymitch leaves his alcohol in your fridge."

"He's done it before," Finnick said. "Besides—"

Johanna stopped him abruptly as the interview went on. "Shut the fuck up, Finnick!"

Finnick quickly turned his attention to the television that Johanna was staring at. Peeta had rolled up his pant leg to reveal a metal contraption, and Katniss looked properly horrified.

"Shit," Johanna breathed. "The kid lost his leg."

Finnick watched without a comment. He could hear the Capitol audience gasp in anguish at Peeta's prosthetic leg, and at Katniss' horrified expression.

Johanna and Finnick watched the rest of the interview in silence. Snow came and put the crowns on their heads, and Caesar ended the show.

"I'm going home," Johanna announced as soon as the television turned off. "See you next year."

"Yeah," Finnick echoed softly as he watched her leave. "See you next year, Jo."

Finnick stood and checked his to-do list on the table. He had only one more client left to see before he could return home, and the date began in an hour.

Sighing with resignation, Finnick stood up to get ready. Before he met with his stylist, Finnick glanced at Johanna's abandoned alcohol glass and promptly dumped the contents down the sink.


	4. Chapter 4

Joining Annie and Mags back home in District 4 was always a refreshing experience, especially after so long in the Capitol. This year's Games were hectic, and Finnick was glad to be home.

Annie welcomed him home at the train station with a bright smile. "Hi, Finn."

Finnick smiled in return and held her close. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Ready to head home?" Annie asked. Finnick held out his hand and Annie gently took it as their fingers intertwined. "Mags was sleeping when I left. She'll want to see you too."

Mags had left earlier than Finnick for various reasons, the main one being he was required to stay in the Capitol to escort more clients.

"Let's go home, Annie."

* * *

Finnick woke up refreshed the next morning, after a full nights sleep with no nightmares. Annie was curled up next to him, still asleep. Her brown hair laid in waves across her pillow.

Not wanting to leave, Finnick laid his head down again. It wasn't long before Annie stirred and woke up.

"Good morning," she said blearily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning," Finnick replied with an easy smile.

"I think Mags is making breakfast downstairs," Annie said as she sat up. "Want to go down there?"

Finnick smiled. "I think we can stay up here for a while." He pulled her into a kiss.

"Mmm, brush your teeth first," Annie laughed softly as she gently pushed Finnick away. "You taste disgusting."

"I taste disgusting?" Finnick asked in mock horror. "Does this mean you don't want to kiss me?"

Annie laughed again. "Brush your teeth, then we'll talk."

Finnick smiled and got out of bed. "If I'm getting up, you're coming with me." He took Annie's hand and pulled her out of bed.

"Finn!" Annie gasped with surprise. She shivered slightly in her tank top and shorts. "It's cold!"

"So let's get in the shower," Finnick offered. Annie rolled her eyes fondly and followed him into the bathroom.

* * *

It seemed that even when the Games were over and he was home, Finnick couldn't get a break from Katniss Everdeen. The television was playing Katniss and Peeta's return to District 12, and the Capitol was still raving.

"I can't believe how popular she is," Annie remarked as they helped Mags make traditional District 4 seaweed bread. "They're really attached to her."

"Yeah," Finnick agreed. "The Capitol loves her."

They watched in silence as Katniss and Peeta held hands with exuberant smiles. Their fingers were intertwined and they exchanged subtle smiles when making eye contact, but Finnick was no rookie at reading people. Haymitch was right; for someone so beloved, Katniss really wasn't a good actress.

"Do you think they're actually in love?" Annie asked. "It would make sense if it were just for sponsors, but their act with the berries looked pretty genuine to me."

Mags looked up from where she was making her bread. "People will do anything to survive. If that means pretending to be in love, so be it."

"So you don't think they're in love?" Annie prompted.

"Not what I said," Mags replied curtly.

Annie stopped talking for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "The berries..." she muttered softly. "If it wasn't love, what was it? Finnick?"

She gazed at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. 

Finnick knew better than to tell Annie about the rebellion plans. As much as he wanted her to know everything, he had worked too hard and for too long to put her in the line of fire now. Besides, he was an expert at keeping secrets. What trouble was one more?

"Well, the boy's clearly in love," he began slowly. "But Katniss Everdeen is not a very good liar. And, according to Haymitch, not very good at sharing what she's feeling."

Annie nodded with a hum of agreement. "So what does that mean for them?"

Finnick shrugged. "They're teenagers. They're practically still kids. But we all know what the Games can do to people. I don't think it's love because I don't think they know exactly what it is."

"But they care about each other," she responded. "Otherwise they wouldn't have done the berry thing."

Those were safe words, so Finnick nodded his agreement. "Right. Maybe they're not in love, but it's a sort of camaraderie, or even devotion. They don't know what they're doing, but I hope for their sake that they catch on quick."

Mags spoke up. "They will. Haymitch is their mentor. He's smart."

Finnick nodded. Despite his drunken nature, there was no denying the man's intelligence. It was Haymitch's intelligence that got him out of his own arena, and it looked like it was going to be that same intelligence that helped his kids navigate their new one. "Haymitch can do it. He has experience dealing with the Capitol, anyway, and he and Katniss are so much alike."

Annie smiled and reached for his hand. "You're good at reading people."

Finnick grinned smoothly back. "Well, I've had lots of practice."

Annie's smile slipped from her face. "Don't do that, Finnick. Don't use your Capitol voice on me."

Had he been using his Capitol voice? Finnick didn't notice. It was as much a part of him now as anything else. The thought made him cringe. After all those years of putting on a mask to appease the Capitol, the mask had ingrained itself into his skin. 

"Sorry," he muttered, looking down. "Accident."

Annie's frown softened. "It's alright," she said gently. "How about we go to the beach?"

His lips tugged up in a weak smile. "Sure."

"Coming. Mags?" Annie asked. Mags just shook her head and shooed them away. 

Together, they walked the short trail down to the beach. Finnick felt the tension in his shoulders melt away as he breathed in the salty air near the sea. He and Annie waded in to the water. The waves crashed in around his ankles, wetting his feet and hem of his pants. The water was cool and effectively calmed his mind down. 

"Feeling better," Annie asked with a smile. Finnick hugged her close and buried his head in her hair. 

"Much better. Thank you."

Nodding with satisfaction, Annie looked out at the horizon line. The sun was starting to set, and it pained the sky in brilliant shades of pink and orange. 

"It's really pretty," she said softly, gazing out at the colorful sky.

Finnick found his eyes wandering to another beautiful view; the one right next to him. Her expression was one of peaceful tranquility, and her green eyes were clear and bright with happiness. "Yeah, it is."


	5. Chapter 5

"You didn't tell her anything, did you?" Plutarch asked suspiciously days later. Finnick was on another trip to the Capitol for a few weeks, and Plutarch was eager to have a meeting. 

Finnick sighed. "You really think I'd risk her safety like that? Annie deserves to know, but I'm not putting her in harm's way for it."

"Good." Plutarch checked his watch anxiously. "We're running low on time. Avoxes will be up here to clean in a few minutes."

They were meeting on the roof of the Training Center again, as it kept everything confidential. They checked for hidden cameras every time they meet up there, but the wind and traffic noise is enough to muffle any conversation.

"Who would they tell?" Finnick asked with a slight smile. Plutarch ignored him.

"Listen," he began. "I've got to go. Do they read your mail?"

Finnick shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me if they did. Why, you want to send me fan mail? I do have a special mailbox for that, you know."

"I'll write to you," Plutarch said, disregarding his comment. "Here."

He slipped a piece of paper into Finnick's palm.

"Ask Haymitch if you have any trouble." Plutarch quietly slipped past him and back down the stairs, leaving Finnick alone on the roof. He opened his palm to reveal the paper Plutarch had placed there.

Finnick looked again, puzzled. It was a series of dots and lines, seemingly corresponding to different letters. Was it some sort of code? It must be a way to communicate without the Capitol knowing what they're saying.

Finnick made a mental note to talk to Haymitch next time they saw each other, presumably at the Capitol's Victory Party in a few months.

He glanced around the roof for any sign of people. Plutarch was right; he only had about a minute longer before someone would ask what he was doing.

Quietly, Finnick made his way back down the stairs to prepare for his upcoming date that night.

* * *

"Finnick, you are just so interesting to talk to!"

He flashed another bright smile as someone pressed yet another drink in his hand. Finnick was currently entertaining a crowd of women at a Capitol party, one of whom was his date for that evening, a bold woman by the name of Lucretia Forresta.

It was moments like these when he felt himself craving Johanna's wit and complete disregard for what others thought of her. Maybe if she were here, he could be having a civil conversation outside instead of playing make-believe with these women.

"What did you think of this year's Games, Finnick?" One of the woman asked him earnestly. Leaning in, she whispered, "I heard Katniss isn't supposed to have a boyfriend yet, and now her mother's mad!"

The women all giggled, with murmurs of, "District people are so strange sometimes."

"As strange as they are," Lucretia began, "They do occasionally produce people of value." She gazed at him, waiting for his response.

"Glad to be of service, darling." He bent down and gently kissed her hand. Lucretia blushed with a modest smile.

"I must agree though, that Katniss and Peeta's love story is just so unique and refreshing," Lucretia continued. "We do care for our victors very much."

Finnick resisted the urge to laugh out loud at the statement. Instead, he said, "I don't doubt it."

"And you shouldn't, Mr. Odair, for she's not wrong."

Finnick's shoulders tensed as President Snow slid into the crowd from behind him, seamlessly blending into the conversation.

"If you don't mind, ladies, I'd like to have a quick word with Finnick here," the president said with a smile. With a glance at Lucretia, he said, "Do not worry, Miss Forresta, I will have him back to you in just a few moments."

The women nodded and scurried away, leaving Finnick alone with the president.

"Finnick, it's good to see you," Snow said casually. "I trust you and your family are well?"

"Yes, thank you, sir," he responded through a tight smile. Snow nodded and took a slow sip of his drink. He made a show of smacking his lips and clearing his throat before continuing the conversation.

"Now, as you may have noticed, the ending to the 74th Hunger Games was rather unconventional. The good citizens of the Capitol are loyal to me and have not thought much of it, but I cannot say the same for the Districts."

Finnick's smile faltered slightly. Did he know of the rebellion plans? If Snow had noticed his change in demeanor, he didn't seem to mind.

"In order to keep Panem stable, we need collaboration. The people of the Districts need to be willing to cooperate with the Capitol if we want any semblance of peace."

"Where are you going with this, sir?" Finnick asked cautiously.

"Yes, yes, well, here's where you come in, dear boy. The victors are the connection to the Districts and the Capitol. The bridge, so to speak. It is your job to ensure that the Capitol is painted in a positive light in this difficult time." Snow explained this all slowly and deliberately.

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

A slow smile stretched across his face. "I need you and the other victors to represent the Capitol for the people in the Districts. If you swear your allegiance to me, the people will follow."

"You want me to endorse you," Finnick stated softly.

"Not exactly," Snow replied. "Your reputation and image is endorsement enough. Panem loves you, Finnick. Whether you've been aware of it or not, you have been endorsing me for years."

Finnick felt his stomach churn and his dinner threaten to come back up. He knew he had been painting a very pro-Capitol picture, but he was just doing it so his loved ones could survive. He wanted nothing to do with helping out the Capitol or Snow, but it looked like he had no choice.

"What I need you to do is get the other victors on board. 1 and 2 won't need much convincing, but I know you and Miss Mason are close. Perhaps you can persuade her to join our cause."

The idea of Johanna being in leagues with Snow was laughable.

Snow took another sip of his drink. "I can handle Katniss and Peeta. With any luck, this will all blow other quickly and things will return to normal. All you have to do, Mr. Odair, is get the other victors to voice their support. At the very least, keep them neutral."

"And if I don't?" Finnick asked, his throat dry.

"Then you best start making arrangements for Miss Cresta's funeral. I hear flowers are expensive these days. I will leave the choice up to you."

Snow hastily swallowed the last of his drink. "In the meantime, I will see you during the Victory Tour. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

President Snow strode away, and Lucretia took his place. With the conversation with Snow, Finnick had nearly forgotten he was seeing a client that evening.

"Let's go back to my house, Finnick," Lucretia whispered in his ear. She was considerably more drunk than the last time he had seen her.

Even wrapped in Lucretia's nauseating embrace, Finnick's mind was still reeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Finnick planted another kiss on a Capitol woman's knuckles as he attended yet another party. He knocked back another drink as a woman kissed him.

Finnick smiled graciously as he was offered another drink. Whatever it took to get him through the evening. 

His conversation with Snow continued to plague his mind, and he was now in charge of publicly endorsing the president. He was going to need another drink. 

Finnick's head swam as blurs of color and sound moved around him. His head began to pound from the loud noises and bright lights. Extracting himself from some woman's arms, he pushed his way through the crowd and outside to the balcony. 

The crisp outside air did little to sober him up. Finnick grew nauseous, and the next thing he knew, he was sitting on the floor. His eyes had almost fluttered closed when he heard someone join him outside. 

"Damn, Finnick, how many drinks have you had?"

He knew that voice. In his hazy mind and muddled thoughts, Johanna's voice provided a startling clarity. Finnick turned in her direction and gazed at her through glassy eyes. 

"You look like shit," Johanna declared bluntly. Finnick laughed. 

"I feel like shit."

Johanna sank down on the floor next to him, pulling off her high heels with a loud sigh. "Rough few days?" 

Even in his drunken state, Finnick was able to process what she was really asking. _Did Snow speak to you, too?_

Johanna must have gotten the same lecture. There would be no other reason for her to be attending a Capitol party. 

"Yeah," Finnick groaned, answering her previous question. 

"You here with anyone?" she asked dully. 

Finnick mustered up a smile. "No, but I may as well be. They all want a chance to be with me, you know."

Johanna rolled her eyes. 

"What're you doing here?" Finnick asked, his words slightly slurred. Johanna gave a nonchalant shrug. 

"What do you think I'm doing here?" she responded with a glance his way. "Because you know it's not for the killer parties."

So his suspicions were confirmed. Johanna was here as requested by Snow, for endorsement or whatever else he had asked of her. Finnick supposed that made sense, as Johanna didn't seem very enthusiastic about attending a party in the Capitol. 

Finnick let his head fall back against the wall of the building. "I wanna go home."

Johanna sent him a wary glance. "Shouldn't you get back to the party? Your adoring fans must be missing you by now."

Or, in reality: _get back to the party before you get in trouble for sneaking out._

He wanted nothing more than to go back to District 4, climb into bed with Annie, and sleep for a week. Instead, his frustrations escaped in the form of a guttural groan, which could have been interpreted as a groan from a headache. How convenient. 

"Shit, okay, you're really drunk," Johanna said exasperatedly. She hoisted him up so he was standing. "Let's get you home."

Finnick laughed tiredly. "Why? You wanna..." he trailed off. Johanna wrinkled her nose. 

Before they made it back into the crowd, Johanna paused and lowered her voice. "Are you listening to me, Finnick? You're very drunk and I'm taking you home and you're going to sleep because you look like shit."

He gazed at her with no sign of comprehension. Johanna sighed, and slapped his cheek. 

The sting of her slap woke Finnick up a bit. He frowned and blinked rapidly a few times. His head was pounding and his legs felt shaky. 

"What the hell was that for?" he asked as he brought a hand up to his throbbing cheek. "That hurt, Jo."

"It worked, didn't it? I swear, you're like a kid when you're drunk."

Johanna led him through the bustling crowds of the party. People were sneaking glances and whispering but Johanna stared straight ahead, avoiding making eye contact with anyone. 

"Everyone's looking," Finnick whispered worriedly. Even drunk, it was his instinct to please the crowd. 

"You've got to stop caring what people think so much," Johanna whispered back. "All you do is try to make everyone love you. Just relax, there's no need to care what they think."

Except when Snow was watching and the lives of his family were on the line. But they don't talk about that. 

Finnick was about to grumble in protest when Johanna spoke up again. "Let's get out of here. Give them something to gossip about."

In exaggerated motions, they laughed and pretended to flirt as they exited the party together. Whispers followed them out, and Finnick knew the Capitol would soon begin speculating about a romance between him and Johanna. 

By the time they reached his Capitol apartment, Finnick was nearly falling asleep where he stood. He collapsed gratefully on his bed without bothering to undress. He heard Johanna mumble something, but before he could register what she had said, his eyes had closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

The first thing Finnick noticed when he woke up the next morning was a dull throbbing in his head. He staggered out of bed only to feel bile rise in his throat. He just barely made it to the toilet before he emptied the contents of his stomach. 

Wiping the remnants of sleep from his eyes, Finnick made his way into the kitchen. To his surprise, Johanna was sitting at his table sipping a cup of coffee. 

"Morning," she greeted casually. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. 

Johanna laughed. "You had a bad night last night. I brought you home."

A bad night. That explained the hangover. 

"I feel horrible," Finnick groaned as he sank into a chair. "You stayed the night?"

"I crashed on your couch," Johanna responded. "But I'll deny it if you tell anyone."

Finnick nodded with a small smile. "I know."

He watched Johanna sip her coffee from the other side of the table. It was nice, he thought, to have somebody to go through this all with. Even if that someone was as abrasive as Johanna, at least she understood what it was like. 

"What?" Johanna looked up at him when she noticed him staring. 

"Nothing."

"Whatever," Johanna said. "It's already late. Don't you have a train to catch?"

Finnick's eyes widened. He was scheduled to return home today. "I have to go."

Johanna just nodded with understanding. "Yeah. See you soon, alright? Say hi to your girl for me."

Finnick gave Johanna one last wave before leaving his apartment to board the train. 


	7. Chapter 7

Fall cooled into winter as Katniss and Peeta's Victory Tour approached. With each passing day, the Capitol grew more excited, eager to experience Katniss and Peeta's love story again. Whether it was to watch or to live vicariously through, Finnick didn't know. 

As the Girl on Fire continued to grow in popularity, so did ideas of rebellion. Finnick received coded updates on each Districts' state of distress from Plutarch.

He examined the most recent letter from Haymitch. Although he had become quite adept at interpreting the lines and dots on the page, it still took him a while to understand the contents. Still, he was able to tell what Haymitch was writing about. Apparently, Katniss and Peeta hadn't been on the best terms since their victory. 

Which, considering their love story was their entire brand, was an issue. 

Aside from some ranting about the kids, the letter held little important details. Simply plans to meet up in the Capitol during the Victory Tour for a brief meeting. 

As Finnick was instructed to do with every letter containing rebellion information, he burned it. Taking out a lighter, he watched the flames engulf the letter until it was nothing but a small pile of ash on his table.

* * *

"Are you excited?" 

Finnick, lost in thought, looked up from where he'd been staring out at the ocean. "What?"

Annie sat down and joined him at the shoreline. "The Victory Tour. You excited?"

He gave a small smile. "Who wouldn't want to see those two on camera again? All awkward smiles and blushing like kids." He sounded like Johanna. 

"They _are_ kids," Annie reminded him. "How old are they? Sixteen?"

Finnick nodded. "I believe so." He scooped up some water and watched it fall through his fingers. "You think we're all the same and then you see those two and think 'there's no way I was ever like that'."

Annie laughed. "You weren't. You were cockier."

Finnick rolled his eyes. "Still. They really don't know much." Much of what, he didn't specify. Much about being a victor, much about the rebellion. Those two were in their own little bubble, aloof and oblivious to everything around them. 

In a way, Finnick envied them. 

"Everyone's like that when they first come out," Annie said. "You know, not knowing things. They'll learn."

Finnick shrugged. "Eventually."

They left it at that.

* * *

It wasn't until days later that Katniss and Peeta began their Victory Tour. Finnick stayed in District 4 for the beginning, as the couple toured the outer districts. He wouldn't be expected to perform until they got to 4, where he would take a train to the Capitol as soon as they left.

He watched with somber silence as Katniss honored the little girl from Eleven. It was rare for a victor to honor a tribute's life that way, without paying mind to combat related attributes.

"Finnick," Annie whispered in panic. "I don't think she was supposed to say that."

Finnick turned his attention back to the screen where a man held up the three finger salute and whispered the mockingjay tune. It was only a moment after Katniss and Peeta were rushed into the Justice Building that the gunshot resounded. Annie whimpered and closed her eyes tightly.

"No, I don't think so either."

The program closed abruptly with the Capitol seal and Panem anthem, but it was too late. The country had all seen what the Peacekeepers had done to that man.

Finnick wrapped his arms around Annie and whispered soothing words in her ear. Annie calmed down quickly, so they turned off the television. 

"Something's going on," Annie said shakily. "People are getting restless, and now with that man in 11..."

Finnick didn't offer any commentary. 

"Finnick," Annie said louder, grabbing his attention. "You know everyone's secrets. What do you know about this?"

"Well, I know that it's dangerous," Finnick chose his words carefully. "And that these kids don't really know what they're doing. Or what to say and what not to say."

Annie nodded. "Yeah. What do you think Snow is going to do with them?"

Finnick shrugged. "They got off pretty lucky with their romance. He'll probably just have them say only Capitol approved things from now on."

"And they'll do it," Annie finished. "Because they don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Exactly."

* * *

Days before he was supposed to leave for the Capitol to attend the Victory Party, Finnick received a letter in the mail. He wasn't sure why Snow would be sending a letter so close to his departure, but he opened it. 

_Mr. Odair,  
_ _It seems that the Capitol does not require your services for this year's Victory Party. Please feel free to stay at home and enjoy the festivities with your family._

_I also advise that you keep your distance from the Star-Crossed Lovers when they come to District Four. This whole process is very overwhelming for them, as I'm sure you remember, and there is no need to overwhelm them further._

_We look forward to seeing you again soon._

_Coriolanus Snow  
President of Panem_

Finnick stopped in his tracks. He was confused at first as to why Snow wouldn't want him at that party. He's gone to every Victory Party since his own, talking with the Capitol elite. 

But this was not a normal year. He knew why Snow didn't want him going. He had every reason to rebel against the Capitol, and Katniss' Girl on Fire act didn't need any more flame. 

His planned meeting with Haymitch would have to be postponed, or cancelled. It made sense, what Snow was doing. He was cutting off any contact Katniss and Peeta could have with any other victors or potentially rebellious people. And Katniss and Peeta, being new victors, wouldn't think anything of it. They didn't know how Victory Parties usually worked. For all they knew, them and their mentors were the only victors supposed to be there. 

Despite the situation, he couldn't help but feel relieved. He wouldn't have to leave Annie and Mags to go to the Capitol. The only time he and Annie would have to play down their romance would be when the Victory Tour stopped in Four, which wouldn't be for very long. 

He just wondered how long it would be before the other districts smelled something burning.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't long before Katniss and Peeta's Victory Tour stopped in Four. Finnick had been on edge the days leading up to their arrival. The letter from Snow and protecting Annie weighed heavy on his mind. 

"You're sure you don't have to go?" Annie asked worriedly. "He sent you the letter telling you not to come this year?" 

"Yes," Finnick said. They were at home, which was likely full of hidden cameras, so Finnick didn't elaborate. 

"Of course," Annie whispered softly. "He's cutting off contact."

Finnick just nodded. 

Annie sat down on the couch shakily. "You knew about this. You know what's happening. Are you in on it?"

Finnick lowered his gaze. Annie said his name again. "Yes, I knew about this," he said quietly. "At least, I knew things were getting serious and that Katniss and Peeta are important."

"Important how?" Annie asked. "Important to the Capitol or important to...your other plan?"

"Both."

Annie nodded and laughed nervously. She took a deep breath. "What else do you know?"

Finnick knew Annie wasn't careless enough to ask for specifics about rebellion plans when Snow could be listening, so he answered vaguely. "Not much else."

"I understand why you didn't tell me," Annie said softly. "And I get it. But I'm not something fragile that needs protection. I want to help. I can help."

"I don't protect you because I think you're fragile and weak, Annie," Finnick said, joining her on the couch. "You're one of the strongest people I know. I protect you because I'm weak, and I wouldn't know how to live without you."

Annie's eyes watered, but she laughed. "That is possibly one of the cheesiest things you've ever said to me, Finnick."

"You think so?" he asked playfully. "There's more where that came from."

"I know," Annie said, smiling. "And, by the way, I don't think you're weak. You said I'm strong, but I couldn't live without you, either."

"I don't know if that's true," Finnick said. "I think you could do it. I think you can do anything."

Annie laughed. 

"Promise me, though," he said seriously. "If I don't make it out of this, I need you to live for me."

"I'll try," she sniffled. "But only if you promise me the same thing."

Finnick took her hand. "I'll do my best."

* * *

Katniss and Peeta arrived in District Four that afternoon. Finnick was standing with Annie and Mags near the front of the audience. 

After what happened in Eleven, the victory speeches were all clearly scripted. Katniss and Peeta played the Star-Crossed Lovers act well, better than in their arena. That was probably due to the extra practice they've had over their tour. Or, perhaps more likely, fear that their families would be hurt and desperation to do anything to protect them.

Finnick knew the feeling. 

The crowd was lively during the speeches, whether it was from elation or anger. He wasn't sure which Districts were more rebellious, as Plutarch had stopped communicating as much, but he had to assume Four was one of the more restless Districts. 

Finnick wasn't invited to the dinner, either, which was unusual but expected. Mags, who usually goes as well, just went straight home after the mandatory gathering for speeches. 

"I guess we can just eat dinner here," Annie said once they had all arrived home. She usually wasn't invited to the dinners because she was kept out of the spotlight, which was fine for both of them. 

"I'll make dinner," Mags said, heading to the kitchen. 

"No, Mags, you always make dinner," Annie protested as she lead Mags to a chair. "Finnick and I will do it."

Mags laughed. "Have you ever tasted anything the boy's tried to cook?" When Annie shook her head, Mags said, "Good."

"You can't cook, Finnick?" Annie asked, surprised. 

"I can't cook well," Finnick corrected with a smile. "But I'm your guy for when you want raw fish or burnt bread."

"Yes, I'm sure that'll come in handy," Annie smiled. She held out her hand. "Come here, I'll teach you."

Finnick took her hand and followed her into the kitchen. "So what are we making?"

"I'm not really sure what we have," Annie responded as she scanned the cabinets. "Oh! Here!" She pulled out a loaf of bread. "We can have this as a side."

"I found some fish," Finnick said. Annie smiled and took it. 

"Good. I'll handle the fish and you can toast the bread."

Finnick peered at the bread curiously. "Annie. I think you are overestimating my cooking abilities."

"You don't know how to toast bread?"

"No!" Finnick said defensively. "But I can catch fish. And then you can cook it. See, we make the perfect team!"

Annie laughed. "Okay, I'll take the bread. You can set the table. You know how to do that, don't you?"

"Yes, I know how to set the table," he said. Annie nodded and gave him a quick kiss. "Wait," Finnick said as she pulled away. "Can't dinner wait?"

"Sure, if you're willing to go out and catch your own dinner," she said. 

"When I was a kid, Mags would always tell me that we can't live on seafood." Finnick pulled Annie in for another kiss. "So I don't think that's a very good plan."

Annie laughed. "I love you, but I need to get dinner started. Are you helping or not?"

Finnick sat down at the counter. "I'm helping by being here."

"Go get Mags and bring her in here so we can eat," Annie instructed. Finnick grinned and gave a mock salute. 

Even after they had all sat down and started eating, Finnick and Annie exchanged frequent glances and smiled.

* * *

The Victory Tour ended a few days later with a marriage proposal. Finnick was watching with Annie and Mags when Peeta got down on one knee to propose. 

Annie was beside him looking at the television with a hint of longing in her expression. It didn't take a genius to know what she was thinking about. 

"Let's do it," Finnick said suddenly. Annie turned to face him. 

"What?"

"Let's get married," he said. The excitement grew every time he repeated the possibility. He was just so overcome with a desire to be with her, forever. Seeing Katniss and Peeta get engaged only heightened those feelings. 

"I thought you said we couldn't," Annie said. "Aren't we not allowed?"

"It can be just for us, nobody needs to know," Finnick assured her. "Mags?"

"I think you should do it," Mags nodded. "Give you both something to fight for. You're basically married anyway."

"What do you say, Annie?" Finnick asked. 

"This is the worst proposal I've ever heard," Annie gave a watery laugh. Finnick nodded solemnly and took her hands. 

"You're right." He got down on one knee. "Annie Cresta. You are my heart, my life, the very air I breathe. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Annie's eyes teared up. "Of course I'll marry you."


	9. Chapter 9

"That dress is hideous," Annie said bluntly. Finnick, Annie, and Mags were watching Katniss Everdeen model wedding dresses on a Capitol broadcast. 

Finnick and Annie's own wedding was scheduled for the next week. Because they both wanted it to be as private as possible, they were planning on having a small ceremony on the beach with Mags, then signing the papers in the Justice Building. 

"Look at all those ruffles," Finnick laughed and wrinkled his nose. "For Katniss' sake, I hope they don't vote for that one."

Annie nodded. "Would you still love me if I showed up to our wedding in that?"

"I'd love you if you showed up in a garbage bag," Finnick said. He pulled her in from a quick kiss. Beside him, Mags rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly on the arm. 

"Manners, boy."

"Sorry, Mags."

Finnick turned his attention back to the television. They had missed the end of Katniss' wedding broadcast, but the program didn't stop. President Snow appeared on the screen, looking jubilant, with a crowd of admirers surrounding him. 

"What's going on?" Annie asked, all traces of excitement gone from her expression. "What's he doing?"

"The Quarter Quell," Mags said gravely. Finnick felt his stomach churn. How could they have forgotten about the Quell announcement?

Annie's hand found his, and he grasped back tightly. They waited in tense silence for Snow to read this year's card. 

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

For a second, the three were completely silent. Finnick sat still, barely processing Snow's words. The silence was broken by Annie's shrill scream. Her hands covered her ears and her eyes were shut tightly. 

Cold horror flowed through his veins. Existing pool of victors. Annie, Mags. Him. Katniss and Peeta, Johanna, Haymitch. 

Finnick's arms wrapped around Annie, rocking her gently as she trembled. Mags stood up wearily and did the same, the two of them forming a protective barrier around Annie. 

Mags caught his eye and it was decided. Annie couldn't go back. They wouldn't let the Hunger Games take her again. 

"It's okay," Finnick said gently. He repeated himself again and again. Finally, Annie shakily removed her hands from her ears and opened her eyes. Her hair was plastered to her cheeks, wet from crying. Finnick brushed it away gently. "You're not going back. I won't let you."

"I might get reaped," Annie responded. "And you're going back in for sure, Finn."

"Somebody else will volunteer," Finnick said, panicked. "You can't go back in."

"He's right," Mags said as she nodded solemnly. "I'll volunteer."

Annie let out a choked sob. Finnick faced her. "No, Mags, we'll find another way—"

Mags shook her head. "No, boy, this is the other way. I am old and have lived my life. I want to give you two the chance to live yours."

That couldn't be fair. He either lost Annie or he lost Mags. Neither one was acceptable to him. This was a new low, even for the Capitol. 

"Finnick," Annie said. "The wedding."

Finnick's heart dropped. Could they still get married now? Was it even worth doing? His heart said yes, that he'd be ready to marry her at any time, no matter what. But his logical mind said it was too risky. With the Quarter Quell approaching, all eyes would be on the victors, and he and Annie couldn't risk that.

"I'm sorry," he said as he hung his head. "Everyone'll be watching us...I don't think we can do it."

Annie cried harder. They stayed there, on the couch, curled up in each others arms for some indefinite amount of time. Neither Finnick nor Annie wanted to let go. 

They were savoring every second of each other, because the countdown had started and time was running out. 

* * *

It wasn't until hours later that Finnick's thoughts went to the rebellion. Was this Plutarch's plan all along? Or was this Snow's doing? Probably both, Finnick mused. He was wanted on both sides. Snow wanted him in the arena to die, and Plutarch wanted him in the arena to live. 

Security had been tightened recently, so no letters were being sent. He wanted to call Johanna using the phones that are enabled in every victor's house, but any phone call they had would surely be closely monitored. They wouldn't be able to talk about anything of importance there.

Finnick stepped outside for the first time since the Quell announcement. Opening his mailbox, he pulled out a Capitol letter. He waited until he was back inside to open it. 

_Mr. Odair,  
I'm sure you have heard the plan for the upcoming 75th Hunger Games. While it brings me great joy to have Panem's best and brightest reunited in the Capitol this year, I am truly sorry that only one of you will make it out. The Capitol loves you all dearly, and we wish you the best of luck. _

_As you know, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark will be competing in these Games. Their love story has brought the ideals of the Hunger Games to life; triumph over adversity and strength in the face of challenge. However, there is only room for one pair of lovers in the Quell. Seeing as that spot is already reserved, I must ask that you and Miss Cresta disguise your feelings for each other while in the hospitality of the Capitol._

_Enjoy your remaining days with Annie. We look forward to seeing you soon._

_Coriolanus Snow  
President of Panem_

Snow's letter made Finnick shudder. It wasn't surprising that he and Annie had to keep their love a secret; they'd been doing it so long already. But this was different. 

He would die performing for the Capitol, acting as though he hadn't just cancelled his wedding to the love of his life. 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Mags walk into the kitchen. She peered over his shoulder to read the letter. 

"Vile man," she said. 

Finnick looked up, alarmed. "Mags!"

Mags shrugged. "What? I can say that, I am dead soon."

Finnick frowned. "Don't talk like that, Mags."

"It's true, boy. I'm not making it out."

Suddenly fatigued, Finnick sunk into a kitchen chair, the full weight of the situation settling on his shoulders. Mags sat down beside him and wordlessly enveloped him in a hug. She leaned forward to whisper something in his ear. 

"You'll get through this. You'll make it out of there and then you can fight." Her voice was muffled by his hair. Finnick wanted to ask what she meant by that, but doing so would arouse suspicion, so he just pulled back. 

"Thanks, Mags," he said gently, as though she'd just given him a piece of motherly advice. 

Mags smiled a kind smile. "Any time, boy."

She left Finnick alone in the kitchen, sitting at the table and staring at the letter. Snow's final words stood out to him, glaringly obvious on the page. _Enjoy your remaining days with Annie._

Finnick wanted to cry, scream, and throw up all at the same time, but he did none of those things. Instead, he found Annie, took her hand and led her to the beach, where they stared out at the ocean for hours. 


	10. Chapter 10

They lived the weeks leading up to the Quarter Quell as though they were never going to live again. Which, in a way, they weren't. Finnick knew that he would either be dead, fighting the rebellion, captured by the Capitol, or a victor for the second time. No matter the outcome, life as he knew it was ending. 

He was with Annie and Mags at their secluded spot on the beach. The ocean was comforting and they were away from prying eyes. All attention was on them with the impending Quell. 

Mags was sitting near the shoreline, weaving a basket leisurely. He was swimming in the ocean with Annie, who had just gone underwater. When Annie swam, it was like the water was making a path especially for her, supporting her and carrying her to her destination. Moments later, she emerged at the surface a few feet away, pulling a strand of seaweed from her hair. 

"What are you thinking about?" Annie called to him, even though she likely knew the answer. Finnick swam to join her. He didn't say anything as he approached. Annie sighed. "I know you're worried."

"Of course I'm worried," Finnick said. "This whole situation is just..."

"Messed up?" Annie supplied. Finnick nodded. "And I'm worried, too, Finn. You and Mags might not come out of there, and I have absolutely know idea what's happening after."

"It's better if you don't." Finnick didn't know much himself, only that the end of the Quarter Quell would mark the beginning of the rebellion. "They won't expect you to have any useful information, which will keep you safe if they take you."

Annie looked down, worried. "Is that a possibility? Could they capture me?"

"They could if they wanted to," he replied. Truthfully, Finnick didn't want to think about Annie being captured, but she needed to know what might happen. 

Annie shuddered. "Stay safe, okay? Don't do anything stupid."

"Same to you," Finnick smiled. He floated on his back and took her hand. "We still have weeks left, anyway. Plenty of time to enjoy the commodities of home."

"Yeah," Annie said, although she didn't sound convinced. "We've got plenty of time."

* * *

They tried to be happy in their last few weeks together, they really did. But it was hard to stop worrying and live life when you had a big weight settled on your shoulders. Finnick couldn't help but feel that as the reaping got closer, the weight got heavier, and soon it would be a miracle if he was even able to make it out of bed at all. 

The thing that kept him going, naturally, was Annie. Waking up to her smile and soft kisses and interlaced fingers and walks on the beach. 

In District Four, fishermen go out far into the sea on boats to catch fish that are far from the shoreline. When they stop at a certain point, an anchor is placed down to keep the boat in place so it doesn't float away. 

Well, Annie was his anchor, keeping him grounded in reality and stopping him from floating away. It was funny how everyone always said she was the mad one; perhaps she was the sanest of them all. 

"Morning," Annie mumbled groggily. It was an early morning two weeks before the Quell. Sunlight was streaming into the big windows, bathing Annie's figure in warm light. She stirred sleepily. 

"Good morning," Finnick replied, smiling. "Sleep well?"

Annie laughed. "Of course, you're here."

They climbed out of bed to find Mags in the kitchen. Mags always was an early riser, because she went to bed so early. Even before his Games, when Finnick was a child, Mags would always be up before him. He wanted to sleep in, but Mags would insist he wake up. She had to lure him out of bed with the promise of pancakes for breakfast, which almost always worked. 

"Morning, Mags," Annie said as she walked into the kitchen. She poured two cups of tea, one for her and one for him. She slid one cup over to him from across the counter. "Here. Now you can do your atrocious sugar thing."

Mags laughed quietly. 

"It's not atrocious!" Finnick said defensively. "This stuff tastes horrible plain, I don't know how you two do it." Ignoring their laughter, Finnick confidently put sugar cubes in his tea. "Much better."

"No, now you've ruined it," Annie said, laughing. "Now it's too sweet for anyone to drink."

"I can drink it, that's the point!" 

Mags rolled her eyes. "And you'll have rotten teeth by the time you're thirty."

Finnick jutted out his chin. "Good."

Annie smiled. "Well, I have to go to the market to pick up a few things. Anyone want to come?"

"Why don't you just have them delivered?" Finnick asked. "I'm sure you could pay someone."

Annie shrugged. "I could, but I want to get out. I know people will stare but it's been a while since we've been to town. Do you want to come or not?"

"Of course I'm coming," he said. "I'm not letting you go alone."

"Okay," Annie nodded. "Mags?"

Mags shook her head. "You two go. I have a net I need to finish."

"You sure?" Finnick asked. After Mags nodded again, he asked, "Do you want us to pick up anything for you?"

Mags cracked a smile. "We might be low on sugar cubes."

Finnick gasped in mock horror. "You wound me, Mags. Let's go, Annie."

Laughing, the two left the house, stepping into the warm spring air. The walk from Victors' Village to the market wasn't especially long, so it didn't take much time for them to arrive at the Town Square. People glanced in their direction but nobody approached them. 

Annie's first stop was the shoe store. While she shopped, Finnick waited in the front for her to come back out. He observed the people on the streets, going about their own lives. He did a double take as he caught a glimpse of familiar dark hair from across the street.

They hadn't spoken or interacted in years, but Finnick recognized the woman immediately. It was his eldest sister, Adrienne. She was four years older than him and they had never been particularly close, but they loved each other the way siblings did. 

She was carrying a child, with an older kid trailing behind her. Adrienne's eyes caught his, and they exchanged brief eye contact before Adrienne looked away and hurried her kids down the street. Away from him. 

Finnick wondered, briefly, if his siblings cared that he was going back into the Games. He could at least imagine that they weren't actively excited, but perhaps they didn't care much at all. 

"Hey." Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't heard Annie exit the store. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Finnick said slowly. "I'm fine. What's the next stop?"

"I was hoping to go to the jewelry store next," Annie respond. Finnick nodded distractedly. 

They arrived at the store a few minutes later. Not wanting to stand outside again, Finnick followed Annie as she shopped, offering commentary and coming up to the counter with her to buy items. 

The man at the counter took their items without looking up. His eyes widened when he realized who was in front of him. Wordlessly, he put the items into a bag and Annie paid. 

"Thank you," Annie said awkwardly. The man nodded. 

Before they were about to leave, the man stopped them. "Just so you know," he began gruffly. "My friends and I, we don't like what's gonna happen to you guys. We're on your side."

Annie looked surprised, struggling to find words. Finnick took over smoothly. "Thank you. Your support means a lot to us." 

The man nodded in return, and they left the store. Even several stores later, Finnick's mind was still fixated on that encounter. 

He had sensed that his sister wanted nothing to do with him, but this man, and his friends, said they were on the victors' side. Two very different reactions from people of the same community. 

If that divide was apparent in those two people, what did that say about the rest of Four? How much conflict would there be over who to support when the time came?

Finnick so badly wanted to win the rebellion, but he wasn't sure how far he could get without the support of his district. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ever since seeing her in the market a few days ago, Finnick couldn't stop thinking about his sister. There was so much he wanted to say, to clear up, before the Games. He didn't want to die knowing his siblings thought he was some Capitol whore. 

With Adrienne being the oldest of the siblings, she was always the leader. As children, she led every game, every ocean exploration. Everyone else simply followed her. Adrienne always had that quality about her; you were just naturally inclined to agree with what she said. 

Finnick knew that if he could convince Adrienne to reconcile, he had basically convinced all of his siblings. 

It was an early morning, and Annie was just waking up and coming downstairs. Finnick had left bed before her, evading sleep. 

"Hey, you're up early." Annie gave him a quick kiss. "What's going on?"

"Hey," Finnick said. "I was thinking," he paused. "I want to visit my sister today."

Annie gave him an incredulous look. "Your sister? I thought you and your siblings were estranged."

Finnick nodded. "Yeah, we are. But I want a chance to explain myself before the reaping."

"Okay," Annie nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I think this is something I need to do alone."

* * *

Finnick knew where Adrienne lived because she had given him her address years prior. He didn't know much about her current life, just that she had a husband and two kids. She lived close to town, so the walk wasn't long. 

Hardly anyone was out so early in the morning, except for the sailors and fisherman heading to work on the coast, in the opposite direction. 

Arriving at his sister's door, he knocked, desperately hoping it was her who answered. To his relief, his sister opened the door, dressed in a nightgown and looking tired. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked, surveying him coolly. Finnick took a deep breath. 

"I want to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Adrienne stepped aside to let him in. "I don't see why not, you're already here. And be quiet, the kids are asleep."

Finnick nodded. "Sure. Listen, I just wanted to tell you a few things before the Quell."

Adrienne lowered her gaze.

"If I die in there, I don't want to die knowing you think I'm some Capitol wannabe."

"Well, aren't you?" his sister scoffed. "You spend almost half your time there, and you certainly look like you're enjoying it."

Finnick laughed dryly. "Yeah, well, that's the beauty of being a victor. Among other skills, you learn to get very good at acting."

"So what are you saying?" Adrienne asked. 

"I'm saying that what you see from me when I'm in the Capitol isn't real. There are certain ways I have to act and things I have to do, but that doesn't mean I enjoy it."

"Then why do it?" she asked louder. Lowering her voice again, she asked, "Can't you just stop? Aren't victors supposed to be the freest of us all?"

"Quite the opposite, actually," Finnick said. Adrienne sat on her couch. 

"You've just been pretending this whole time?"

Finnick nodded. "Pretty much. He'd kill you if I didn't do it."

"And we've just avoided you this whole time," Adrienne breathed. "Damn. For what it's worth, Finnick, I am sorry. And I'll let everyone else know too."

"Thanks," Finnick smiled, feeling slightly lighter. "But there's one more thing I need to warn you about."

Adrienne looked up, alert.

"There's going to be some fighting," Finnick said, choosing his words carefully. "I can't say when, but I can assume during or after the Games. Just so you're prepared."

Adrienne didn't have as much experience playing the game as he had, but even she knew not to inquire any further. She just nodded silently.

"Okay. And Finnick, I am sorry that you have to go back," Adrienne said. "It's not fair. None of you deserve that. Not even you."

Finnick smiled sadly. "Sometimes that's just how it goes. Anyway, I'm fine as long as Annie doesn't go in."

"Yeah, I saw you with her at the market the other day. Who is she to you, anyway?" his sister asked. 

"Not much," Finnick said lightly. "Only everything."

* * *

With each passing day, Finnick grew more on edge. He was sleeping less and having more nightmares. The Quarter Quell was only a week away now, and the effects were evident in everyone. 

Annie was regressing as well, zoning out more often and smiling less and less. Finnick missed her smile. Mags was their rock, keeping them grounded and staying strong. Despite her frail appearance, she really was stronger than people gave her credit for. 

Finnick just hoped it was enough to survive the arena again. 

"Annie?"

Finnick joined Annie where she was sitting in the corner of the living room, staring at nothing. She was unresponsive, but Finnick tried again anyway. 

Although Annie wasn't responding, he grabbed her hand gently. He sat with her for hours, until his back ached from sitting on the floor too long and he dozed off a few times. 

"Finnick," Annie muttered, blinking. Back in reality, she turned to him. "I'm sorry. Have you been sitting there long?"

"Not at all," Finnick smiled, glad to have her back. He stood up slowly, mindful of his aching back. "And you don't have to apologize."

"You're lying," Annie said. "You got up like you've been sitting on the floor for hours, because you have. Haven't you?"

Finnick huffed. "Maybe for a little bit."

Annie shook her head. "No, you don't have to do that. Sit here with me when you could be enjoying your life on the beach or something."

"I know I don't have to," he said, "but I want to. And you are my life, you know."

Annie laughed softly. "I think we may be too dependent on each other. That may be a problem."

Finnick extended his hand to help her up. "I'll be dependent on you for as long as I like. Which will be forever, because I love you, as I'm sure you know."

"Yes," Annie smiled. "It's one of the only things I'm sure about. Sometimes, when I'm lost or confused, I repeat the things I know are real."

"Oh?" Finnick prompted. "Like what?"

"Like: my name is Annie Cresta, I live in District Four, Finnick and I love each other, Finnick has a serious sugar addiction—"

He gave her a playful shove and she laughed brightly. "Seriously, though. It helps."

"I'm glad," Finnick nodded. "I hope you remember that. That I'll always love you. Whenever I'm in a hard situation, I think of you. To remind me what I'm fighting for. It's a good coping skill."

Annie nodded solemnly. "I think we'll both need a lot of that soon."

Finnick just wrapped his arms around her and held her close. 


	12. Chapter 12

Despite how much they didn't want it to, time passed. Time was inexplicably uncaring and oblivious that way. It passed because it had no reason or way to stop. Finnick wanted nothing more than to freeze time and exist only in the few days before the Quell, where everything was peaceful and calm and yet so tense.

The Quarter Quell was now only days away, and Finnick was more on edge than ever. He didn't want to leave Annie alone in District Four while he and Mags were in the arena. It wasn't fair that she would have to watch him kill or be killed. She didn't deserve that. None of them deserved their fates, but Annie deserved it the least. 

It was still nighttime, not quite early morning. Annie was asleep next to him. He took comfort in the gentle rise and fall of her chest. For now, she was alive, unhurt and breathing. 

Finnick quietly got out of bed. Annie stirred gently but didn't wake. Before going downstairs, Finnick pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Annie's eyes fluttered open. 

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily. Finnick shook his head. 

"Go back to sleep," he told her. 

"I love you," Annie muttered. Finnick smiled. 

"I love you, too." But Annie had already fallen back asleep, unresponsive. 

Finnick quietly made his way downstairs. Nobody else was awake save for him and a few birds outside. He usually never woke this early, but today, and the limited days following, were important. 

He went into the study, which he scarcely used. Books lined the shelves and a large wooden desk sat against the far wall. He wasn't sure what kind of wood it was, although Johanna probably would, if she were here.

Finnick took paper and pencil from the desk and began to write. 

When he looked up again, early morning sunlight was streaming through the windows. He glanced down at the desk where he had been working for the past few hours. 

Notes, possibly hundreds of them, were scattered all over the desk. Small ones that just said _I love you_ or _stay strong._ Longer ones that detailed his love, his passion, all of their good moments. 

Finnick detested the idea of leaving Annie alone. This way, she would at least have his company in writing until they got to see each other again. 

Each day before the Quell, Finnick would wake up early to hide the notes all over the house. In between pillows, behind blankets, in cabinets or drawers. 

In a few days, he knew, Annie would find the notes and smile. 

* * *

The morning of the reaping for the 75th Hunger Games could be described as somber. Or intense, hysterical, sad, damaging. 

Finnick and Annie woke up fairly early. Mags was already downstairs when they made their way to the kitchen. Nobody said a word; there was nothing to be said. 

They ate a quick breakfast, but the reaping was in the morning, so they had to leave almost immediately after. When it came time to go, Annie's feet were rooted to the spot. 

"I can't," she whispered, shaking her head. "I can't do it, Finnick!" Tears filled her eyes as her voice became hysterical. She started to panic, labored breaths coming out of her mouth in frantic gasps.

"Annie," Finnick coaxed gently. "You are the strongest person I know. You can do anything, remember?"

"No," Annie choked. "Not this. This isn't fair, this isn't how we were supposed to live!"

Mags came up and wrapped her arms around Annie. "I know," she said gently. "But we have to go, so you can come back here and live."

"Without you? How am I supposed to do that? I know I promised that I'd live without you, Finn, but I don't think I can."

Finnick grabbed her hands. "Of course you can. All you have to do is take it one step at a time." Annie's shoulders shook. He pulled her in for a kiss, their last kiss for a long time. 

"Ready?" Mags asked. Annie shook her head silently. Mags smiled sadly and said, "Me neither."

They went anyway. 

* * *

The crowd of District Four was surprisingly silent. Nobody was smiling or cheering. They all just stood there and watched as their victors made the march to the stage. 

Finnick and Annie were separated too soon for his comfort. Males were on one side of the stage and females were on the other, so Finnick had to be content with giving Mags and Annie one last wave before they were escorted to the other side. 

There were other victors in Four. Victors who were middle-aged or older, past their prime, and had fallen out of popularity with the Capitol. Finnick had spent some time wondering if that could be him one day, old and no longer pretty, just a remnant of the past. What a relief that would be. 

Many people saw aging as a disadvantage of life, but Finnick saw it as the opposite. Getting the chance to age was valuable. Losing the beauty of youth was a relief, and those other victors were lucky to have gotten the opportunity to do so. Perhaps he was acutely aware of this now that his life was likely cut dramatically short. 

Electra was on stage now, attempting to look cheerful. She tried to get the crowd excited, but to no avail. 

Finnick's fingers wrapped around the rope bracelet in his pocket, almost identical to the one Annie had given him years ago. The knot in the bracelet was a Lovers' Knot, a District Four wedding tradition. He wanted to give it to Annie when they said goodbye in the Justice Building. Something to remember him by. 

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of Electra's high-heeled shoes clicking on the wooden stage. 

To his surprise, she drew the male name first. 

Finnick was not surprised when it was his name that they called. He walked to the front to stand next to Electra, and all of a sudden he was fourteen again. A cocky boy who believed he could do anything. 

Well, he was a man now, and this was probably one of the hardest things he had ever done. 

Annie's scream penetrated the air. It was the first sound Finnick heard after he was reaped. He wanted to go over to her and soothe her, make the pain stop. But he couldn't. 

When Annie's name was called as the female tribute, Finnick felt his chest tighten. He resisted the urge to break down right on the stage. Mags stepped up to volunteer, and they embraced at the front of the stage.

The crowd had been silent throughout the whole ceremony. Nobody had clapped or talked or smiled. Perhaps this was Four's way of telling them that this wasn't right. 

Finnick and Mags were immediately escorted by Peacekeepers off the stage following the reaping. This wasn't right, he wanted to say goodbye. He had planned on saying goodbye. 

The rope bracelet that should have been Annie's burned a hole in his pocket the entire train ride. 


	13. Chapter 13

"I suppose we should start by watching the other reapings," Electra said once they had been on the train a while. "Although you both already know that." She gave a weak smile and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "I'm sorry, this is just difficult for me. Having to say goodbye to you, Finnick, after all we've been through together."

Deciding to humor her, Finnick pulled her into a hug. "I know, sweetheart."

"And you were my first victor," Electra said. "That's a very important role, you know."

"I'm sure," Finnick agreed. Playing the part, he led her gently to the couch. "Let's begin the reapings, shall we?"

Electra nodded, and Mags sat down also. They hadn't brought any mentors, as they likely wouldn't need any, so it was just the three of them. 

The reapings started out with District 1, with the brother and sister pair of Cashmere and Gloss. They were traditional Careers, and Finnick had never really liked them much, although they had allied in the past. Still, he had to give them sympathy; going in to the arena with a sibling couldn't have been easy. 

Brutus and Enobaria were reaped from 2, and Finnick sighed. As many Careers from Two did, they would use brute force. 

Finnick did feel bad when Beetee and Wiress were reaped from Three. He hadn't been close with them, but they had always been friendly, if a little strange. Beside him, Mags frowned. 

"Were you close?" Finnick asked her. Mags shook her head. 

"Doesn't matter now." 

Next up was their own reaping. Finnick saw himself get reaped, and heard Annie scream. She crumbled upon hearing his name, her legs no longer supporting her. On screen, Mags stepped up to volunteer. 

Five and Six passed by uneventfully. Finnick didn't recognize any of the tributes by name. When Seven's reaping was on the screen, he watched as Johanna's name was called. 

She looked angry, that much was obvious. But behind her seething anger was a steely-eyed resolve; a desire to fight. Blight was called up next. Him and Johanna shook hands, and the program moved on to Eight. 

The other Districts passed, and then Twelve was on the screen. Electra gasped and sat up straighter, attentive. 

"Oh, I've been waiting for this one," she gushed. "I want to see what happens to Katniss and Peeta!"

Finnick couldn't help but agree. Predictably, Katniss was reaped for the females. Haymitch was reaped for the males, but Peeta stepped up to volunteer. 

"Oh, it's so tragic," Electra lamented, a few tears slipping down her face. "They only had a few months together, and now..."

"It's very sad," Finnick agreed. "To be in love during this situation." 

As Electra ranted on about Katniss and Peeta, Finnick thought of his own love. It was possibly too early to grieve, but that didn't stop him from grabbing Mags' hand and not letting go. 

* * *

It had been ten years since Finnick had participated in a tribute parade. He had forgotten the process for prep and styling, but it wasn't all that different from being a mentor, so he adjusted quickly enough. 

"Finnick, it is an absolute pleasure to style you!" His stylist was an excited woman named Thea, who claimed that she was one of the best in the business. "Of course, it is truly tragic about the Quell. But what can be done? Rules are rules."

"Right," Finnick agreed with a smile. Thea flushed. "Rules are rules."

"I have your costume all ready," she said excitedly. "I just got right to work as soon as I heard that I would be styling you! I put a lot of work into this, Finnick, so I hope you like it!"

Thea opened a curtain, revealing his costume. Or lack thereof. All Finnick could see was a small net with a knot in it. He was tempted to ask where the rest of it was, but that would be out of character. He was supposed to enjoy wearing things like this. 

He was silent as Thea draped the net over his shoulder, adjusting the knot at his groin. He was as good as naked, which was definitely intentional. 

"There," she said, stepping back. "What do you think?"

All he could say was, "I hope Mags has more to wear than this."

Thea laughed. "Oh, of course, don't worry about that. Here, I have your necklaces."

She draped two necklaces over his neck. "Now you're done!"

Despite the growing dread pooling in his stomach, Finnick mustered up a smile. "It looks wonderful. Thank you."

Thea just flushed again, smiled, and shooed him out the door and to the chariots. 

The first person he saw was Johanna, dressed in some ugly tree getup and looking sour. She grabbed him by the arm and led him to a quiet area. 

"Very eager today," he laughed softly. Johanna rolled her eyes. 

"Shut up. Listen, we're all doing this fun game—"

"I didn't think you were fond of games."

Johanna huffed. "Well, I like this one. We're trying to freak the Twelve girl out. Because she's so pure, y'know." 

Finnick laughed. "She has a name, and you know it. It's been blasted all over Panem for months."

"I know she has a name," Johanna snapped. "That's not important. Listen, she's alone now, so go over and talk to her."

"Why me?" he asked innocently. 

"You know why," Johanna responded. She pushed him in Katniss' direction. "Go on, then. Nobody can mess with girls better than you, Odair."

Fighting back an amused laugh, Finnick sauntered up to Katniss and leaned against a horse. For someone so influential, she looked quite small in person. He grabbed a sugar cube and popped it in his mouth. He could practically hear Annie laughing in his mind. _You and your sugar cubes, Finnick._

"Hello, Katniss."

Katniss looked up at him, not amused. "Hello, Finnick." He was right up near her face, and although Katniss looked collected, the subtle clenching of her jaw betrayed her discomfort. 

"Want a sugar cube?" He held out his hand full of sugar. "They're supposed to be for the horses, but who cares? They've got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I...well, if we see something sweet, we better grab it quick."

"No, thanks," Katniss responded coolly. "I'd love to borrow your outfit sometime, though."

Finnick laughed. Katniss reminded him in some ways of Johanna, with her witty comebacks. Despite her supposed purity, Finnick could tell that Katniss was relatively unfazed by their exchange. 

They conversed about her clothes for a while, and about how she could have had anything she wanted if it weren't for the Quell. 

"I don't like jewels, and I have more money than I need. What do you spend all yours on, anyway, Finnick?"

"Oh, I haven't dealt in anything as common as money in years," he said nonchalantly. Katniss raised her eyebrows. 

"Then how do they pay for the pleasure of your company?" 

Finnick smiled slowly and leaned in closer. Dropping his voice to a whisper, he said, "With secrets."

They talked for a moment more until Finnick looked up to see Peeta approaching. "Peeta is coming. Sorry you had to cancel your wedding. I know how devastating that must be for you."

He spoke the words with a detectable level of sarcasm, but they were some of the first words he'd said to her that were actually sincere. Little did she know, she wasn't the only one who had to cancel a wedding. 

Shortly after their conversation, Finnick had to join Mags on the chariot for the parade. He smiled and blew kisses and accepted roses but all he could think about was Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire. 

He was beginning to understand why Plutarch wanted her to represent the rebellion. Social skills or not, she was the type of person to leave an impression. 

The type of person who stays in your mind and in your thoughts long after they've left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue between Finnick and Katniss during the tribute parade was taken directly from Catching Fire and does not belong to me. Although that scene is so iconic, I'm sure you knew that already.


	14. Chapter 14

Finnick walked into his bedroom one day after training, a few days before they were due to enter the arena. Unsurprisingly, not everyone had been participating in training. Usually, tributes were eager to show off skills or learn new ones, but these were no normal tributes. And this was no normal Games. 

They had just eaten dinner, and Finnick went to his room for a quick shower. Taking off his jacket, he noticed a small slip of paper in his pocket. Bemused, he pulled it out and read it. 

The paper had an address and time. Finnick knew what this was. The time written was only a half hour away, so he hurried to the location. 

As tributes, they weren't allowed to leave the building, so they had to settle for meeting in a small spare room in the lobby of the Tribute Center. 

Plutarch was there when he arrived, as well as Mags, who had left dinner early. They waited for a few others to arrive, including Johanna and Blight, Wiress and Beetee, Chaff and Seeder, Haymitch, and the tributes from Six. 

"Now that we're all here, we'd better make this quick," Plutarch began quietly. "I've already checked the room for cameras."

"Got a plan, then?" Johanna asked somewhat sourly. "Or saying are we all just saying 'fuck it' and walking in that arena to die?"

"There's a plan," Plutarch assured her. "We need to get Katniss Everdeen out of there."

"And Peeta," Haymitch interjected. "She won't cooperate without him." 

Johanna rolled her eyes. "You expect me to sacrifice my life for a couple of brainless kids?"

"Hopefully you won't have to," Plutarch said. "But if it comes down to it, then yes."

"Get the kids out, that's the plan?" Finnick asked. "What about the rest of us?"

Beetee cleared his throat. "The arena is designed to have a spot where we can use electricity to kill off anyone who's not in on the plan. After a few days, we can initiate the plan, and a rescue hovercraft from Thirteen will pick up whoever's left."

"Which means we also need to keep the two of you alive," Johanna grumbled and indicated to Beetee and Wiress. "Great."

"Technically, only one of us," Beetee supplied. 

"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Plutarch asked. "This is our last meeting before fighting starts."

"Keep kids alive, wait for hovercraft," Mags said bluntly. "Got it."

"Good. Let's leave in staggered groups. Beetee and Wiress, you can go first."

Finnick leaned against the wall while watching people slowly leave. Johanna gave him a wave before leaving with Blight. Haymitch came up beside him. 

"Listen, Odair, I could use your help," he said. Finnick laughed softly. 

"If I had a sugar cube for every time I've heard that one."

Ignoring him, Haymitch handed him a golden bracelet. "I need you to wear this in the arena. Katniss won't make any useful alliances and she needs to know that you're on her side."

"How will she get that message from this?" Finnick asked, inspecting the golden bracelet. 

"She'll know," Haymitch replied. Finnick nodded and released a slow, deep breath. He glanced down at his wrist, where the rope bracelet from Annie sat. He had planned on wearing that as his arena token. Something to remind him of home and of Annie.

Haymitch noticed his disappointment and sighed. "I am sorry, you know. I can keep that safe for you, if you want."

Finnick nodded and slowly took off the rope bracelet. "Thanks." He tried on the golden bracelet, which felt awkward and heavy on his wrist. 

"No problem. Good luck in there. I don't want to watch you die." Haymitch clapped him on the shoulder before leaving the room. 

* * *

The night of the interviews was emotional, to say the least. Although it was never officially discussed, many of the victors were highlighting the unfairness of the Quarter Quell in their interviews.

Cashmere and Gloss started by crying and saying how unfortunate it is that the Capitol will lose so many victors. Beetee questioned the Quell's legality. Mags' interview was rather awkward, as nobody was quite as adept at translating her garbled speech than he was. 

By the time it was his turn, the audience was emotional. They screamed his name. 

"Finnick Odair," Caesar greeted him casually when he arrived on the stage. "I must say, it's an absolute pleasure to have you on this stage again. Isn't that right, folks?"

The crowd roared. 

"It's an absolute pleasure to be here, Caesar," Finnick responded smoothly. 

Caesar grinned and leaned in seriously. "Now, Finnick, I'm sure we're all wondering. Is there a special someone that may be missing you right now?"

Half the women in the audience swooned. Finnick just smiled. "Actually, Caesar, there is someone. And I was wondering if I could use a moment of your time to read a poem for her."

The audience cheered loudly. Caesar nodded. "By all means, go ahead!"

Clearing his throat, Finnick took a piece of paper from his pocket. He had written this in the study one early morning and had thought about hiding it in his house with all of the other notes for Annie. He decided against it because he wanted her to know that he was thinking of her.

He read the poem in his best Capitol seduction voice, although the contents of the poem had enough references to District Four and him and Annie's personal life that there was no mistaking who it was really for. 

By the time he was done, the audience was in tears. Every woman was convinced it was about them. 

"That was beautiful, Finnick," Caesar said, dabbing at his eyes. "But I'm afraid we're about out of time. Ladies and gentlemen, Finnick Odair!"

The crowd cheered for him one last time before he exited the stage. 

Finnick absentmindedly watched the next few interviews. He couldn't help but smile when Johanna came on stage and professed her love for the Capitol. 

"I don't think anyone could have anticipated such a bond," she was saying, sickeningly sweet. "Surely, the Quell is just so unfair now?"

When Katniss Everdeen got onstage in her would-be wedding dress, the audience was a wreck. Caesar asked her questions and Katniss pretended to cry about her pretend wedding. 

Predictably, she stood up to spin in her dress. But the dress started catching fire, burning away to reveal another dress underneath. A black feathered one. The audience murmured in confusion, but Finnick knew exactly what it was. And based on the way Mags gripped his hand from beside him, she did too. 

Katniss raised her arms, revealing mockingjay wings. Finnick can't help but admire Cinna's work, and his bravery, because he was surely going to pay for this. 

Peeta's interview is last, and he drops the news that he and Katniss are already married and expecting a child. Which couldn't possibly be true, seeing as Katniss looked as surprised as anyone else. Still, the audience believed it. 

Peeta joined the rest of the victors on the far end of the stage. Suddenly, the woman from Five was grabbing his hand, and everyone's hands were joined and raised. For one night, they were a unified team against the Quell, against the Capitol. 

They were allies for one night. Before all hell broke loose tomorrow. 


	15. Chapter 15

Finnick's first sensation upon entering the arena was the familiar smell of saltwater. For a moment, he thought he was back on the beach in Four, with Mags and Annie, far away from the Capitol. But the faces of the other tributes and the steady beat of the countdown brought him back to reality. This wasn't District Four, this was the arena, and he had less than a minute to get his bearings. 

Not that it was very difficult. The only way to get to the Cornucopia was to swim, which he was certain was no coincidence. Him and Mags had a serious advantage. Finnick wouldn't be surprised if he arrived at the Cornucopia to find a trident for himself. 

The gong sounded, indicating the beginning of the Games. Finnick wasted no time diving in to the water. His strokes cut effortlessly through the salty water and he was climbing onto the Cornucopia island in a matter of seconds. 

He thought about looking for Johanna, but she was nowhere in sight and he didn't want to waste time. 

To his surprise, he wasn't the only one who knew how to swim. Katniss Everdeen emerged from the water moments later. 

Finnick raised his trident up in a defensive position. "You can swim, too. Where'd you learn that in District Twelve?" 

Katniss didn't take the bait. "We have a big bathtub."

"You must," Finnick agreed. "You like the arena?"

Katniss paused, somewhat bitter. "Not particularly. But you must. They must have built it especially for you." 

Finnick knew she was joking, but she wasn't actually too far off. They sized each other up for a moment, him with his trident and her with her bow. Finally, he said, "Lucky thing we're allies. Right?"

Katniss raised her bow and arrow, poised to shoot. Finnick moved his arm so the golden bracelet from Haymitch glinted in the sunlight, and Katniss' eyebrows furrowed in recognition. Just as Haymitch had predicted, she understood the message. 

"Right!" Katniss snapped after an especially long pause. It was clear that she had no interest in being allies with him; they both knew this was all Haymitch's doing. 

"Duck!" Finnick hurled his trident at the man from Five, who was approaching behind Katniss. "Don't trust One and Two."

"Each take one side?" Katniss asked. He nodded, and the two of them handled the Cornucopia. 

During their encounter, Finnick barely had time to think about how quickly he could revert back into killing. It was so easy, so effortless, to throw his trident and end someone's life. That man from Five likely had friends and family back home who were mourning him right now. 

But now was no time for such compassion. That sentiment didn't get him out of the arena at fourteen and it wasn't going to get him out now. 

If he wanted any hope at getting back to Annie, he had to play the game. 

* * *

Finnick and Katniss collected Mags and Peeta, and the four of them made their way off the beach and into the jungle. 

Finnick stood, alert, as Katniss climbed a tree to get a better view of what was going on. She landed, looking slightly sour. His trident was raised in case she decided to attack him. Which wouldn't be a very smart move, but this was Katniss Everdeen. Making smart alliances wasn't exactly her thing. 

"What's going on down there, Katniss?" he asked her. "Have they all joined hands? Taken a vow of nonviolence? Tossed the weapons in the sea in defiance of the Capitol?"

"No," Katniss replied with a hint of bitterness. 

"No," Finnick repeated. "Because whatever happened in the past is in the past. And no one in this arena was a victor by chance. Except maybe Peeta." 

It was true that Peeta Mellark was a rare type of victor. A rare type of person, for that matter. Katniss knew it and so did he. 

They continued on for a while in search of water. The arena seemed to be completely dry except for the saltwater at the beach, which wasn't drinkable. 

"Maybe we'll have better luck on the other side. Find a spring or something," Katniss said. 

Peeta slashed some vines with his knife so they could continue moving forward, but Katniss cried out to stop him. Before anyone could act, Peeta was blown back. Finnick is knocked down from the impact. 

Katniss was already at Peeta's side. "Peeta?" She lays her head on his chest, listening for a heartbeat. When she lifts her head up again, her face is horror-stricken. "Peeta!"

Finnick pushed Katniss out of the way. "Let me."

Unlike Katniss, he was from Four, and knew how to revive a person when their heart had stopped. It wasn't an uncommon skill where he was from. People nearly drowned all the time. They rarely did, of course, because you either knew how to swim or you knew what to do when someone didn't. 

He pinched Peeta's nostrils shut and began breathing into his mouth. He could hear Katniss protesting in the background. Finnick pushed Katniss into a nearby tree and began again. 

Alarmed and suspicious, Katniss prepared an arrow. Her trembling hand pointed the arrow directly at him. Ignoring her, Finnick started compression. Katniss let her arrow sink into the ground as she watched intently. 

Finally, Peeta gave a small cough and Finnick relaxed. 

Good. They had come too far to let Peeta die now. 

Katniss flung herself at Peeta. "Peeta?" She brushed his hair back and looked for a pulse. 

Peeta gave a small smile. "Careful, there's a force field up ahead."

Katniss laughed weakly through the tears running down her face. Relieved, she embraced Peeta. "You were dead! Your heart stopped!"

"Well, it seems to be working now," Peeta assured her. "It's all right, Katniss." The tears didn't stop. "Katniss?"

"It's okay, it's just her hormones," Finnick supplied. "From the baby." Apparently, Katniss had forgotten that she was supposed to be pregnant. 

They moved on, but all Finnick could think about was the way Katniss sobbed over Peeta's body, the encompassing relief when his heart started again. He had misjudged her, he thought. Perhaps she really was in love. Maybe she didn't know it yet, but it was there. 

With Peeta alive again, the search for water continued. Eventually, they decided to rest after a long day with no success. Katniss went off to hunt to he and Mags wove mats and made huts for them to sleep on. 

By the time she came back, the Panem anthem had begun, and the faces of the dead tributes were shown in the sky. All of the Careers were left, and so was Three. Johanna was alive also, much to Finnick's relief. 

They sat there for a while before a silver parachute arrived with a sponsor gift. Finnick hoped it was water, although there was no telling what was inside. 

"What is it?" Katniss asked, though no one knew. 

They try multiple different solutions, but it makes no sound, and can't be used as a weapon or for fishing. 

"A spile," Katniss said, sitting upright. 

"What?" Finnick asked. 

Katniss grabbed the metal object. "It's a spile. Sort of like a tap. You put it in a tree and sap comes out."

Finnick supposed that just as he knew how to revive Peeta, Katniss knew about this spile and tapping trees. 

After a few tries of adjusting the spile, they finally got a steady stream of water coming out of the tree. Finnick puts his face under the water. The steady stream slips easily down his parched throat. The water was a little warm but it was water, which they had been searching for all day. 

They were able to settle down to get some rest. Finnick slept fitfully, gripping his trident, while images of Annie in the arena haunted his nightmares. 

* * *

Finnick felt as though he'd gotten roughly five minutes of sleep before he was woken by Katniss yelling. Whatever she was yelling about was clearly a threat, so he was up at once, trident at the ready.

But she wasn't yelling because of another tribute or a mutt. There was some sort of gas steadily moving towards them. When Katniss said that the gas was poisonous, Finnick scooped up Mags and bolted without thinking.

They ran for a while, but Finnick noticed that Katniss and Peeta weren't with him. He tried to get them to move faster to safety, but it was no use. Katniss couldn't carry Peeta, and Peeta could no longer walk.

"It's no good," Finnick said. "I'll have to carry him. Can you take Mags?"

Katniss did, though she was struggling. Finnick bolted to the water. They ran like that for a while.

Eventually, Katniss slowed down. "It's no use. Can you take them both? Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

As much as he would have liked to, his arms were useless, twitching involuntarily at his sides. "No, I can't carry them both. My arms aren't working." His heart sank, tears of regret stuck in his eyes. "I'm sorry Mags, I can't do it."

But Mags, always so reliable, just shook her head. Before Finnick could stop her, she planted a kiss on his lips and walked straight into the fog. Her body jerked uncomfortably before she died.

Finnick didn't—couldn't—think. He just ran. Ran away from the fog, to the beach, to safety. Time didn't exist. He ran until his entire body stopped working, and he collapsed.

The next thing he could comprehend was blinding pain. He was in the water, the poison leaving his body. He groaned.

Finnick came back to reality slowly. Katniss and Peeta were helping him. Finally, he was feeling well enough to swim, which he did.

Because this arena was just the gift that kept on giving, it wasn't long before they faced a new threat. They faced mutts in the jungle, cutting and slashing and shooting seemingly endless monkeys.

A monkey lunged at Peeta's chest, and Finnick's about given up hope that they will be able to protect him. Him and Katniss were too preoccupied or too far away to interfere. One instruction repeated on a loop like a mantra in his mind. _Protect Peeta._

Just as they thought all hope was lost, the woman from Six appeared, pushing Peeta out of the way and letting the mutt sink its fangs into her chest.

Peeta led the woman out of the jungle and into the water, talking in a gentle voice. Finnick couldn't make out what he was saying, as he had gone back into the now empty jungle to collect Katniss' arrows.

He rejoined the group a few minutes later. They were all exhausted, dead on their feet.

"Why don't you two get some rest?" Katniss offered. "I'll watch for a while."

Finnick knew he wouldn't be getting any rest any time soon. Holding off the tears threatening to spill out, he said, "No, Katniss, I'd rather."

Katniss looked surprised for a moment before registering the situation. "All right, Finnick, thanks."

Finnick nodded quickly and made his way down to the shoreline. As the gentle waves lapped at his feet, he thought of Mags. How she had sacrificed her life for the rebellion. He sat down and washed his face so he could cry without it being as obvious.

His mentor, his mother figure, half his family, was dead. He knew he was going to lose people to this rebellion. It was a given. But not Mags, never Mags. She was sturdy, she was reliable, she was always there.

In District Four, on the rare occasion that somebody drowns, their body is left in the ocean. Partially because they can't swim that deep in the ocean to retrieve bodies, but also because it was believed that the sea was the best final resting place.

Dead tributes were shipped back home in wooden boxes to be buried underground. Even in District Four, they were not put in the sea.

Finnick hoped that someone back home would do Mags one final favor and help her get back to the ocean one last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick disclaimer: the dialogue was taken directly from Catching Fire and belongs to Suzanne Collins, not me. 
> 
> I also don't like to make my chapters this inconsistent in length but I thought this situation warranted a long chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Finnick woke the next morning disoriented. He was on the beach, but not the beach from home. He was in the arena. Mags was dead. 

Katniss woke up shortly after. They conversed over a breakfast of shellfish and water, trying to ignore the infuriating itch left over from the fog blisters. 

"Hey, Haymitch, if you're not too drunk, we could use a little something for our skin!" Katniss called out. A moment later, a silver parachute floats down. "About time."

The medicine that came in the parachute was dark and pungent. Katniss wrinkled her nose as she massaged some on to her leg. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the itching supposedly stopped, and her skin turned a grayish green. 

"It's like you're decomposing," he said. Still, Finnick couldn't take another moment of the itching, so he used the medicine on himself. 

"Poor Finnick," Katniss said, amused. "Is this the first time in your life you haven't looked pretty?"

Finnick grinned, playing along. "It must be. The sensation's completely new. How have you managed it all these years?"

"Just avoid mirrors. You'll forget about it."

"Not if I keep looking at you," Finnick replied. 

They used the medicine for a few more minutes, enjoying the relief it brought. Finally, Katniss said, "I'm going to wake Peeta."

"No, wait," he said. "Let's do it together. Put our faces right in front of his."

He knew Katniss would agree because it would be one of their last opportunities for fun for a long time. The audience would like it because it would be funny. But Finnick just wanted to laugh again. 

Katniss gently coaxed Peeta awake. He jumped up with a scream. Peeta probably thought they were mutts upon first glance. 

Unable to hold it in any longer, they fall back on the sand, laughing. Another silver parachute floated down. 

Finnick opened it to reveal bread. Not just any bread; bread from home. It had the greenish tint that all bread from Four had, but it was special because it was how Mags used to make it. He didn't want to cry, so he just said, "This will go well with the shellfish."

* * *

Just as Finnick was starting to wonder what Johanna was up to, they caught sight of three red figures on the beach. 

"Who is that?" asked Peeta. "Or what? Muttations?"

Finnick was thinking the same thing until he saw one stomp on the ground in frustration, then he knew. "Johanna!" He ran. 

"Finnick!" He heard Johanna call back. 

"We thought it was rain, you know," Johanna said quickly once Katniss and Peeta made it to the beach. "Because of the lightning, and we were all so thirsty. But when it started coming down, it turned out to be blood. Thick, hot blood. You couldn't see, you couldn't speak without getting a mouthful. We just staggered around, trying to get out of it. That's when Blight hit the force field."

Finnick frowned. "I'm sorry, Johanna."

Johanna shrugged. "Yeah, well, he wasn't much, but he was from home. And he left me alone with these two. He got a knife in the back at the Cornucopia, and her—"

She pointed to Wiress, who was repeating, "Tick, tock," much to Johanna's annoyance. 

To anyone else watching, it may have been surprising that Johanna went to all that trouble to keep Beetee and Wiress alive, but Finnick knew better. Him and Johanna both knew the importance of keeping the pair from Three alive. Nobody else knew how to manipulate that wire. 

Johanna's harsh voice brought him back to reality. "Lay off her?" she was saying to Katniss. "Who do you think got them through that bleeding jungle for you? You—"

Before she could finish, Finnick grabbed her and hauled her over his shoulder. He waded into the water until they were out of earshot of Katniss and Peeta and any cameras. 

"What the hell was that for?" Johanna asked bitterly after being dunked under water. She spit out a mix of water and blood, and the water around her turned purple. 

"Trying to keep you from killing Katniss," Finnick replied shortly as he began to wash the blood from her hair. 

Johanna rolled her eyes, shockingly white against the dried blood on the rest of her body. "I wasn't going to kill her. I'm not an idiot."

"I know," Finnick replied with a soft smile. "How have you been doing, anyway?"

"Oh, I'm back in the arena and my one mission is to get a brainless kid out at the expense of my own life," Johanna replied scathingly. "So, absolutely fantastic."

"She's not that bad, you know," he remarked casually. 

"Until she can prove otherwise, I'm sticking to my opinion." Johanna began to furiously scrub at her body, leaving tendrils of blood floating in the water. "I just want this damn stuff off."

Finnick lowered his voice. The sounds of water splashing kept his words from being overheard. "Now might be a good time to cut out your tracker."

Johanna paused and considered it. "No. Too early. They'd notice."

"Alright," Finnick shrugged. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Johanna smirked. "Yeah. Now, let's get this blood off me now, okay?"

Finnick laughed. "Sure, Johanna."

* * *

"Get up—we have to move."

Finnick woke from his restless sleep to Katniss shaking them all awake. Hurriedly, she explained Wiress' theory; that the arena was a clock, with a new threat each hour. And that they needed to move somewhere safe before the threat from their current wedge was activated. 

"So we have to move somewhere safe now," Katniss finished her explanation. Johanna still looked skeptical, but it was Johanna, so it was probably fine. They gathered up the supplies. 

"Wire," Beetee insisted. 

"She's right here," Peeta said with assurance. "Wiress is fine. She's coming, too."

"Wire," Beetee said again. 

"Oh, I know what he wants," Johanna said. She picked up Beetee's wire. "This worthless thing. It's some kind of wire or something. That's how he got cut. Running up to the Cornucopia to get this. I don't know what kind of weapon it's supposed to be. I guess you could pull off a piece and use it as a garrotte or something. But really, can you imagine Beetee garrotting somebody?"

"He won his Games with wire," supplied Peeta. "Setting up that electrical trap. It's the best weapon he could have." 

Finnick knew what Johanna was doing. She was by no means a bad liar, but in this precarious situation, it was imperative that she play clueless. After all, she wasn't supposed to like or understand Beetee and Wiress, or their significance in the alliance past the point that Katniss wanted them. Although they all, with the exception of Katniss and Peeta, knew how important Beetee's wire was to the outcome of their plan. 

Katniss seemed to catch on to Johanna's lie. "Seems like you'd have figured that out. Since you nicknamed him Volts and all."

Johanna's eyes narrowed in irritation. "Yeah, that was really stupid of me, wasn't it? I guess I must have been distracted by keeping your little friends alive. While you were...what, again? Getting Mags killed off?"

Finnick felt his breath hitch in his throat at the mention of Mags, but he stayed silent.

Johanna and Katniss verbally sparred for a moment more before Finnick left to watch the clock to make sure they were on time. 

* * *

It didn't take long for the Careers to find them. They noticed when Wiress stopped her constant song that something was wrong. Gloss slit her throat and let her slip leisurely to the ground. In retaliation, Katniss shot him with an arrow. 

Johanna wasted no time in embedding an axe in Cashmere's chest. Finnick wasn't surprised. The two had never really gotten along. Still, it was different fighting someone you knew. This was no harmless sparring match between two people bonded by a collective experience. This was life or death, and that made all the difference. 

Finnick knocked a spear away from Brutus, but winced as Enobaria's knife got him in the leg. The wound wasn't fatal, but it did make it considerably harder to fight. 

The two remaining Careers sprinted off into the jungle. Not ready to breathe a sigh of relief, Finnick still stood on guard. But no weapon could prepare him for when the Cornucopia started to spin uncontrollably, knocking everyone over. 

It took all of Finnick's effort to hold on, and not let the salty water whisk him away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, any dialogue from scenes with Katniss in them belongs to Suzanne Collins, not me.


	17. Chapter 17

"Katniss, got that spile?" Finnick asked. The group had recovered from the spinning Cornucopia without losing much. They had gotten Beetee's wire back to him and their weapons all stayed intact. Him and Katniss headed into the jungle to tap a tree for more water. 

Katniss snapped out of her thoughts and handed him the spile. It was clear that she knew something was going on, just not the specifics. 

Finnick was about ready to tap the tree when he heard a chilling female scream. He didn't recognize it, but Katniss clearly did. Her face turned ashen and her mouth dropped open in horror before she tore off into the trees. 

"Prim!" Katniss screamed. Probably her little sister, then. "Prim!" Katniss ran further, out of Finnick's sight. So he followed her. 

"Katniss?" he asked, reaching her. Katniss stood still, breathing heavily from exertion and panic. 

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I thought I heard my sister, but—"

Another tortured cry cut her off. Finnick's blood ran cold. Panic rose in his chest, making his breathing heavy. He didn't stop to think, he just ran, following Annie's screams. No amount of logical reasoning could keep him from getting to her, comforting her, taking away her pain. 

He could vaguely hear Katniss calling for him, telling him to wait. He didn't wait. 

"Annie!" His panicked shouts mingled with her pained screams until he could hear nothing but the cacophony of torture. "Annie!"

The screams came to an abrupt halt when Katniss shot down a bird. Finnick picked it up to examine it. Of course. A jabberjay. 

"It's all right, Finnick," Katniss was saying, although he was only partially listening. "It's just a jabberjay. They're playing a trick on us. It's not real. It's not your...Annie."

But that wasn't true at all. It was real. Just because they weren't currently torturing her didn't mean that she hadn't screamed like that. "No, it's not Annie. But the voice was hers. Jabberjays mimic what they hear. Where did they get those screams, Katniss?"

Katniss paled as the realization set in. "Oh, Finnick, you don't think they..."

She didn't need to finish her sentence. "Yes, I do. That's exactly what I think." If Snow wasn't above killing twenty-three children annually, he wasn't above torturing innocents to play some mind games. 

Another voice pierced the air, this time a male's. It must have been for Katniss, because she took off to run before Finnick grabbed her arm to stop her. "No. It's not him." 

He tried to pull Katniss to the beach, but she wouldn't move. "We're getting out of here! It's not him, Katniss! It's a mutt! Come on!"

Katniss seemed to register what he was saying and stopped resisting. They made it back to Peeta and Johanna. They tried to run to the rest of the group, but they bounced back against a hard surface. An impenetrable transparent wall separated him and Katniss from everyone else. They were trapped with the jabberjays until the hour was up. 

He hit the fall face first, his nose gushing blood with an uncomfortable crack. But that was nothing compared to when the birds arrived. Annie's screams returned, and his mind shut off. All he could think about was Annie in pain, and there was nothing he could do. 

Other people started screaming his name, too. On top of Annie's voice, he heard his siblings. It was an accusation of sorts; they were voicing their bitter betrayal because he didn't do enough to protect them. Whatever was happening, wherever they were now, his loved ones had suffered because of him. 

Unable to take the haunting harmonies of Annie's pain any longer, Finnick clapped his hands over his ears and gripped, hard, as though he was trying to crush his skull. There was no point in trying to tune out the screams, so all he could do was wait. 

There was no experience that even came close to listening to the people you loved scream. Scream in pain, in suffering. Scream your name, begging for help. And knowing there was absolutely nothing you could do to alleviate any pain. 

All Finnick could do was listen, and wish he were the one screaming instead of Annie. 

The hour must have passed eventually, because the screaming stopped, leaving nothing but ringing in his ears and the residue of torture on his brain. 

Peeta and Katniss embraced. Katniss was as traumatized as he was, trembling and crying in Peeta's arms. Peeta was saying something to her. 

"It's all right, Katniss," he whispered. Katniss just cried, short breaths coming out in labored gasps. He went on to explain why they couldn't have tortured any of those people.

Finnick sat still, fixated on Peeta's words and logic. Of course, they couldn't torture Prim. Not if they wanted her for the interviews back home, which they did. Did that mean that they didn't torture Annie, too? Was she truly safe, back home? 

"It was a trick, Katniss. A horrible one. But we're the only ones who can be hurt by it. We're the ones in the Games. Not them."

"You really believe that?" Katniss asked shakily. 

"I really do," Peeta responded with confidence. 

"Do you believe it, Finnick?" Katniss asked, turning to him for confirmation. 

Finnick had to admit that Peeta's logic was sound. It would be bad publicity to actually torture their loved ones. And Snow didn't like bad publicity. But Annie's screams sounded so real, it was hard to distinguish between fantasy and reality. "It could be true, I don't know. Could they do that, Beetee? Take someone's regular voice and make it..."

Beetee nodded. "Oh, yes. It's not even that difficult, Finnick. Our children learn a similar technique in school."

Beetee's words did offer reassurance, even if it was only a little. 

"Of course Peeta's right," Johanna spoke up. "The whole country adores Katniss' little sister. If they really killed her like this, they'd probably have a whole uprising on their hands," she deadpanned. "Don't want that, do they? Whole country in rebellion? Wouldn't want anything like that!"

Finnick's head snapped up to look at Johanna. She could be abrasive, sure, but there was a fine line between abrasive and rebellious. He wanted to signal her somehow, tell her to be careful, but his mind was too muddled to come up with anything discreet. He stayed silent. 

Finnick didn't really listen to much of the conversation after that. His mind was still fixated on Annie. And District Four. Without saying a word, Finnick stood up and walked to the beach. 

* * *

The waves brought him a sense of comfort. It wasn't the same ocean, but it felt a bit like home. He sat on the shoreline and let the waves roll in at his lap. By default, his mind wandered to Annie.

Every step he took in this arena, every battle, every breath; it was all for her. To get out alive and see her again. His heart beat for her. 

Finnick wondered if Annie was watching at home, and what she thought when she saw them use her voice against him. What she thought when she saw him run mindlessly in pursuit of her, without thinking. Or what Mags would have said. 

_Use your head, boy._

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when he thought of Mags. 

Finnick didn't like the feeling of his hands being idle, never did. So while Johanna gathered arrows and Beetee fiddled with his wire, he grabbed some grass and weaved another basket. 

If he had rope, he would be tying knots, or making a net with Annie. But he didn't have any rope, and despite the fact that he was sitting on a beach, this wasn't home. And Annie, thankfully, wasn't here. 

Finnick sighed. He wouldn't be surprised if the cameras were focused on him, every person in the Capitol leaning his way, to get any information on the woman they tortured him with. Whose tortured cries brought Finnick Odair to his knees?

He will never stop being surprised at how the Capitol can revel in bloodshed, in the pain of others, so much. 

Later, the others joined him on beach, talking and working. Even through all of the other distractions, Finnick could still hear Annie's pained screams ringing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue in this chapter was taken from Catching Fire and belongs to Suzanne Collins.


	18. Chapter 18

Finnick knew they were getting close to leaving the arena when Beetee said, "I think we'll all agree our next job is to kill Brutus and Enobaria."

Beetee went on to explain the plan with his wire. The goal was to electrocute the pair from Two when lightning struck the tree at midnight, or, at the very least, render the seafood useless. Finnick knew, although he hadn't said it, that Beetee was responsible for blowing up the force field so that a hovercraft from Thirteen could rescue anyone who was still alive. 

That is, if the Capitol didn't get to them first. 

"But as we are allies and this will require all our efforts, the decision of whether or not to attempt it is up to you four."

The decision was really only up to Katniss and Peeta. Finnick and Johanna had to agree because it had been the plan all along. The plan was logical and likely to work, though, so there was no reason for either of them to object. 

Once everyone had agreed, they went up to inspect the tree for a while. Beetee wanted time to examine his wire, so he dismissed them all to the beach after. 

"Let's go fishing," Finnick said suddenly. Everyone was awake and eager to do something. "Since we probably won't get any seafood after this."

Johanna laughed shortly and looked like she wanted to say something else, but glanced at Peeta and Katniss and refrained.

"Okay," Peeta agreed easily. "I'm in." Katniss nodded her agreement as well. 

"I'll keep watch," Johanna said, standing up. "You three have fun."

They made their way to the shoreline. Finnick waded in immediately, trident in hand. Katniss followed, a little hesitantly, and Peeta just shook his head. 

"I think I'll stay out here," he said, somewhat awkwardly. "With my leg and everything."

Finnick nodded in understanding. It was rare that people lost limbs in Four, because there weren't many opportunities to do so, but it did happen. People usually still got in the water, though, because that was how things were done back home. 

"Okay," Finnick said. "Here, Katniss, I'll show you how to spear fish."

To her credit, Katniss was a quick learner. They had gotten their fill of fish quickly and decided to dive for oysters. The water was beautiful and clear and felt like home, and it was easy to forget for a moment that they were in the arena. 

They rejoined Peeta on the beach with the seafood, which they lay out to clean. Katniss and Peeta regrouped, of course, and Finnick could hear Annie's voice in his mind. 

_They really do love each other._

"Hey, look at this!" Peeta grinned. He opened an oyster to pull out a pearl. Turning to Finnick, he said, "You know, if you put enough pressure on coal, it turns to pearls."

Even Finnick knew that wasn't true. "No, it doesn't." But based on the way Katniss laughed, it must have been an inside joke between the two, so he left it be. 

Before they all begin to eat, another parachute floated down to them, bearing some sauce and rolls from Three. Ignoring Katniss' incredulous look, Finnick counted them. 

Twenty-four rolls from District Three. Day three, hour twenty-four. Thirteen was coming. 

* * *

When they thought it to be about nine o'clock, they made their way up to the lightning tree to execute the plan. Finnick helped Beetee to secure the wire.

Finally, Beetee revealed the rest of the plan. Katniss and Johanna had to unravel the coil to the jungle and all the way down to the beach. Naturally, Peeta wanted to join. 

"I want to go with them as a guard," he said. Beetee shook his head. 

"You're too slow. Besides, I'll need you on this end. Katniss will guard. There's no time to debate this. I'm sorry. If the girls are to get out of there alive, they need to move now."

What Beetee said was true, but the unspoken part of the plan was that somebody needed to protect Katniss and Peeta from anyone not in on the plan. Besides, if Katniss and Peeta went together, who would cut out their trackers?

"It's okay," Katniss assured him. "We'll just drop the coil and come straight back up."

She gave him one last kiss before she and Johanna departed. Finnick was left with Peeta and Beetee at the tree. 

Beetee continued to prepare the wire, while Peeta paced anxiously. 

"She'll be alright," Finnick said gently, although he knew from experience that those words did little to help. "Johanna's a good fighter. She won't let anything happen to Katniss."

Peeta nodded, although he didn't look convinced. He handed Beetee one of his knives distractedly when asked, right before the coil of wire sprung. 

Someone had cut the wire. 

"Someone's coming," Finnick whispered, readying his trident. His priority now was to protect Peeta, who prepared to run off into the dark jungle. Finnick grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. 

"I have to get to Katniss!" he exclaimed, panicked. Peeta wrenched his arm out of Finnick's grasp. "Let me go, Finnick, please. You know what it's like to love someone."

Finnick hesitated at Peeta's words. If he didn't know any better, he would have let Peeta go, because he understood. But he did know better. "I'll go. You stay here with Beetee. I'll find Katniss." And Johanna. But he didn't say that. 

Finnick ran through the jungle, vines and branches slashing at his skin. It was dark, so he could only make out the blurry silhouettes of trees. "Johanna! Katniss!"

He couldn't see anyone around. Katniss was likely unconscious or hiding, but she probably wouldn't respond to him either way. Johanna, he knew, would be leading the Careers away from Katniss at this point. He just hoped she made it back to the tree in time. Otherwise, she was fair game, and anyone could take her. 

Another cannon sounded. Finnick flinched. Deciding he wasn't going to find Katniss or Johanna in time, he started making his way back to the tree. In the dark, he made a show of accidentally gashing his arm on a tree branch to remove his tracker. 

His last thoughts before the force field blew up was that they weren't ready, it was too early, Johanna was still out there somewhere. And then, nothing.

* * *

Finnick woke on a padded bed. His entire body ached, a throbbing pain that nearly made him groan out loud. He was on a hovercraft, that much he knew, but he couldn't gather which one. 

Fighting off the nausea, he sat up, trying to get a look around. He winced at the pain in his head. Katniss and Beetee were in the room as well, still unconscious.

"Easy, there, you don't want to hurt yourself."

Finnick's head snapped up. Haymitch sat by his bedside, looking tired and drawn but otherwise alright. "Are we..." Finnick couldn't finish the question because his throat felt like sandpaper.

"We're going to Thirteen," Haymitch said. "We got you out. And, here. I kept this safe." He opened his hand to reveal Finnick's rope bracelet. "Thought you might want it."

Finnick slid the bracelet on his wrist and almost cried with relief. 

"Let's get you to Plutarch."

Haymitch held out his hand and guided Finnick to another room with a table. Plutarch Heavensbee sat at the table, looking calm. "Hello, Finnick. Good to see you again."

"What happened?" he whispered. 

Plutarch sighed. "Well, we got you and Katniss and Beetee out. But Peeta and Johanna were too far from the tree, so a Capitol hovercraft picked them up."

Finnick wanted to scream, but his voice was barely in any condition to talk, so all he could do was stare, dumbfounded. 

"What about the other Districts?" Haymitch asked. 

"Communications are down in Seven, Ten, and Twelve. But Eleven has control of transportation now, so there's at least a hope of them getting some food out."

"Annie," Finnick said suddenly. His voice was hoarse, but he continued. "Annie's still in Four. Can we pick her up?"

Plutarch frowned. "No, I'm sorry. There's no way I can get you to Four. But I've been given special orders for her retrieval as soon as possible. It's the best I can do, Finnick."

Panic rose in his chest. Annie wasn't safe. He couldn't make sense of anything except the fact that Annie was in danger. Distraught, he said, "No! No, I'll turn myself in, then she'll be safe, my life for hers—"

"Don't be stupid. That's the worst thing you could do. Get her killed for sure. As long as _you're_ alive, they'll keep _her_ alive for bait," Haymitch replied. 

Finnick knew that he was right. Still, death had to be better than this. 

Nobody said anything else before Katniss busted in, looking disoriented and worse for wear. 

"Done knocking yourself out, sweetheart?" Haymitch asked, annoyed. He caught her wrists as Katniss ran forward. "So it's you and a syringe against the Capitol? See, this is why no one lets you make the plans. Drop it." 

Her fingers open and release the syringe onto the floor. Katniss is led to the seat next to him, and Haymitch explained the entire rebellion plan. 

"I still don't understand why Peeta and I weren't let in on the plan," Katniss said slowly, her voice ragged. 

"Because once the force field blew, you'd be the first ones they’d try to capture, and the less you knew, the better," Haymitch explained. Katniss' eyebrows furrowed as she processed the information. 

"The first ones? Why?"

"For the same reason the rest of us agreed to die to keep you alive," Finnick said. 

"No, Johanna tried to kill me," Katniss protested. 

"Johanna knocked you out to cut the tracker from your arm and lead Brutus and Enobaria away from you," Haymitch corrected. 

"What? I don't know what you're—"

"We had to save you because you're the mockingjay, Katniss," Plutarch said. "While you live, the revolution lives."

A long silence enveloped the room. Then, in a devastated whisper, Katniss said, "Peeta."

Haymitch explained that Peeta was taken by the Capitol. Katniss, overcome with anger and despair, lunged over to him and scratched his face, drawing blood. She was sedated and brought back to bed, and people talked at her in soothing voices. 

Finnick eventually got the chance to talk to her. "Katniss. Katniss, I'm sorry. I wanted to go back for him and Johanna, but I couldn't move." 

Katniss said nothing, so he continued. "It's better for him than Johanna. They'll figure out he doesn't know anything pretty fast. And they won't kill him if they think they can use him against you."

"Like bait?" she asked, not looking at him. "Like how they'll use Annie for bait, Finnick?"

His heart seemed to speed up at the mention of her name, and dread pooled in his stomach. "I wish she was dead. I wish they were all dead and we were, too. It would be best."

And, as far as Finnick was concerned, that was true. 

Because the rebellion had begun, Annie was taken by the Capitol, and life as he knew it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know, much of this dialogue was taken directly from Catching Fire and doesn't belong to me. 
> 
> We've reached the end of this book! Book 3 should be up in a few days, so look for that if you're interested. It will probably be pretty short because Mockingjay is my least favorite in the series and I'm not all that excited to write about it. Comment and let me know what you thought of this one. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
